


Neornithes: Chosen

by Lifelong_Depression



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Creature Inheritance, Family Fic with Babies, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Original Character(s), Past Child Abuse, Polyamory, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2019-10-06 20:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifelong_Depression/pseuds/Lifelong_Depression
Summary: Magic goes by many names, Isis, Hecate, Circe and Freyja are just a few. After Harry gives his life for the war Magic offers him a chance for a new life, for family, as one of her few Chosen. The Neornithes are made to protect and guard the magical world, whether by fighting, healing or providing





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for all the jumping around in this chapter but it is only a prologue, just to show everything I have changed and show how he got his creature blood. I promise that the rest of chapters won't jump around so much.~

Prologue: The-Boy-Who-Died 

 

Harry knew that his obsession with the restricted section of the library wasn't normal. He had kept sneaking in after his first time there, being much more quiet and careful this time around. He liked reading whatever would catch his attention and took a particular liking to runes and alchemy. He took runes as soon as he was able to at Hogwarts but had to teach himself alchemy from the books.

He'd found a book in the restricted section that rattled him, something that made so much sense about Voldemort… Horcruxes. A spell so dark it made him feel a bit sick, to split the soul apart for immortality.

Then the visions started, at first he'd waved them off as nightmares. Very vivid, horrible nightmares but nightmares all the same. Until he’d attacked Arthur Weasley in one such nightmare and had rushed to his friends in a half awake panic. Which lead him here. Next to Arthur's bedside where he was hospitalized after being attacked by Voldemort's pet Nagini. The older man was deathly pale, his arm in a cast and head covered in gauze. Harry felt so guilty and stressed after that nightmare that his stomach had twisted up into painful nots. Every step he took threatened to make him spill the contents of his stomach.

Molly Weasley had been switching between crying over her husband and thanking Harry for saving him. Seeing Mr.Weasley laying unresponsive on the bed with a hole through his arm made him more resolved to do something. It also terrified and hurt him, the sight and the resolution that he had to do this. He had to die. And he'd be taking Voldemort with him, or at least he'd be taking those Horcruxes with him. He offered Molly Weasley a shaky smile before waiting for the other Weasley children so he could go back to school. His mind running a mile a minute as he stared off into space.

“..ry? _Harry_!” He flinched as a hand landed on his shoulder and looked up to the redhead standing next to him, Bill was looking at him worriedly. “Are you okay? I've been calling your name for a while now.” It was then that the raven haired teen noticed that his best friend and Ginny were standing next to him as well. He took a breath to steady himself before nodding “Just.. a shock. Still not fully awake.” He lied easily as he glanced at Mr.Weasley, Bill nodded and lightly ruffled his hair with a light smile. Though you could see that it was strained around the edges. “Don't worry about it. Just get some more sleep before classes, Ron tells me that you're bad enough at potions without being half-asleep.~” He teased lightly and was rewarded with a soft smile and a snort of amusement.

The older male gave the teen a light push towards his siblings “Perfect, now get going.” Harry rolled his eyes playfully at him and nodded with a salut “Yes, sir.~” He followed the other two teens, the twins was staying with their father longer while Molly was firm on at least Ginny and Ron going back. Bill chuckled and called out impishly “Goodnight! Try not to blow yourself up tomorrow!~” Harry shook his head at him and yelled back a goodnight before flooing out.

* * *

 

Gael Nolan didn't understand what Dumbledore was thinking by moving him into the school, just before Christmas at that. He wanted an extra pair of eyes on Harry Potter, the older man knew that he was planning something he just didn't know what though and it worried him. He had replaced that toad Umbridge once Ron and Hermione had forced their friend to come clean about the blood quills. Fudge had turned on her quicker than a cobra, more interested in saving face than her.

He ignored the whispers of the immature students as he stood up from his chair, there had been some when the students had first arrived as well. After all how many people did you see walking around with wings on their back? That paired with his thick irish accent and his nearly viking-like appearance was bound to get him noticed. He was a handsome man with long strawberry blond hair that was half-up in intricate braids and decorated with feathers from his wings. He had sharp, piercing honey colored eyes that seemed almost gold in some lights and more orange than others. He had several scars including the one that blinded his right eye, stood nearly as tall as Hagrid- being only a foot or so smaller than him- and twice as wide as a normal person.

He looked around the room until his eyes met a pair of unearthly green ones, he nodded shortly to the boy- no. Young man. He had too much maturity hidden in those expressive yet guarded eyes to be called a boy. It would be an insult to Harry. He sat back down when Dumbledore motioned for him to, breaking his gaze from those eyes.

Later that week found Gael standing in front of the D.A. he had agreed to let them keep their club as it was actually helping them learn. And he was letting Harry keep teaching but he had to oversee it, his only rule to this. He stood in the back and either helped correct those having trouble or introduced a new thing for them to work on. Mainly he just watched them work though as Harry seemed to have it all under control. He almost wished he didn't have this job, to watch over the impossible and beautiful teen. He had an ethereal appearance with his raven colored untamed hair, porcelain skin and wide, expressive green eyes. The young man had a sharp tongue, passionate attitude, bravery that was on the edge of reckless, fierce loyalty and an incredibly bright mind. Harry had a way with people, a natural leader aura like no other and powerful magic to support that leadership. The best thing? He didn't want the leadership. He didn't strive to be the most powerful or the smartest, he was just Harry. He showed a maturity that none of the other students could while still keeping his carefree moments.

He heaved a deep sigh and tore his eyes away from the male, this was getting borderline pathetic. He was teacher and old enough to be the boy's father and Harry was a student, a fifteen year old. He pushed away from the wall and blocked out his thoughts easily, this isn't what he's here for. He was here to make sure that that reckless teen didn't get himself killed. He noticed that he hadn't been sleeping well and that he was always reading when he was free. He was definitely planning something, which Dumbledore had been fearing, but hadn't a clue to what it was. He tapped Harry's shoulder and said a bit blankly as he usually did “Dumbledore wants to see you after this. He's fond of blood pops.” He walked away after getting a simple nod, making his way towards a student who had blown nearly blown himself up. _Again_.

“Harry I simply wish to know what is going on. We want to help if we can, my boy.” Harry was sitting in the chair across from Dumbledore, stubbornly not answering any of their questions. He could see the teen getting impatient though and softly spoke up “Perhaps if you would at least let me help with what you have been struggling with? In that book of yours that you carry around.” Those green eyes whipped around to him with a spark of anger and surprise before he took a moment to think. Gael moved forward to stand next to him and crouched down next to his chair so he could be on eye level with him “I can vow not to interfere. And not to speak of it.” Dumbledore opened his mouth to say something but Harry spoke up “Fine,” he begun shortly “but I will be taking that offer on the vow. I need to do this Professor Nolan.” Gael controlled the grimace of him calling him professor and nodded “Of course. Tell me when and I'll be there.”

Harry paused before saying “This weekend at the shrieking shack.” At the simple nod from Gael the teen was up and out the door before any more could be said.

The blonde haired male stood and faced Dumbledore, answering his silent question before it could be asked “I would rather give him a better chance of survival than to let him rush out there on his own.” The elder male gave a soft sigh of understanding “Thank you Gael. I'm afraid young Harry is much too stubborn.”

* * *

 

Gael regretted making that vow, he had to admit that it was a good plan if he could get it to work but.. Harry made him promise that when the time came he'd be left to do it on his own. He could more than understand throwing your life away for the sake of battle, he just wished that Harry didn't have the same thoughts.

* * *

 

He did as he promised though and helped the dark haired teen with his plan. He didn't know much about Alchemy so he mainly helped him perfect his runes. Gael met up with him after every club meeting to help him and even helped him master some defense spells. Harry was amazing in that aspect, nearly prodigious, and he was fairly good a runes too. Though he tended to mix some similar ones up, which he needed to fix if he planned to be using them at all but they were working on it nearly every night together.

* * *

 

Dumbledore couldn't help the worry that was eating at him as he watched young Harry. He had always hated the idea of throwing the boy into a battle that he should've never been a part in. But as it was there was no way going around it, Harry Potter was a horcrux unfortunately so he had an important and unavoidable part in this war. He had wanted to wait until the teen was older before breaking the news to him but now he fears that Harry found out on his own. Or at least has assumed something similar.

That night he called Gael into his office and tried to find some way around the vow he was under but the guarded teen was thorough.

Gael shook his head and stood up “That is enough. We have been at this all night.” He turned to leave before the Headmaster could speak up but paused briefly to say “Oh and Headmaster, you may want to start tutoring Harry in Alchemy.”

* * *

 

He wanted to hide, to scream, to cry and rage. Harry just watched his godfather, the last of his family, fall through the veil of death. He screwed his eyes shut against the pain in his scar as he yelled above Bellatrix's screeching “DON'T WASTE YOUR BREATH! HE CAN'T HEAR YOU FROM HERE!” He felt foolish, for racing here as quickly as possible because he knew that Voldemort would be here. He _knew_ but he didn't think it would risk Sirius’ life, he'd been hoping that his vision was wrong. That it was a trap, the less people here the better but everyone had shown up.

“Oh? Can't I Potter?” Said a cold, dark voice.

Green eyes opened to lock in with blazing crimson and Harry froze up.

He slid a hand into his pocket to grip the stone that was there but he couldn't bring himself to make a move.

“So you have smashed my prophecy? No… No Bella, he is not lying. I can see it in his worthless mind.” Bellatrix threw herself to her master's feet and begged for forgiveness but he walked right past her. “I have no more use for you here. Leave us Bella. Now.” She rose and disapparated, a look of abject horror and pain in her crazed face.

“I have nothing more to say to you Potter. You have ruined my plans for the last time… **_Avada Kedavra!_ **”

Harry couldn't move even now, he just watched blankly as the man pointed his wand towards him and shouted the curse. He clenched his hand tightly around the stone in the palm of his hand as he watched the headless gold statue jump in front of him.

He turned his head to look at Dumbledore, standing in front of the golden gates.

Harry's eyes narrowed at him before he jumped up and dashed forward. Dumbledore looked resigned and didn't move forward, watching sadly as Voldemort turned his attention back to the teen. Who had grabbed his wand arm in an almost crushing grip, the philosophers stone digging into his arm from where it was trapped in between them. On the teen's hand was an alchemy circle that started glowing an ominous, fiery orange. Those haunting green eyes glared hatefully at him as Harry yelled “ **_Strenuus: Lustrate!_ **”

Harry's whole hand glowed then and the stone burned into his skin with a white-hot pain that travelled up the Dark Lord's arm and over his entire body with in minutes. He gave a loud painful scream that was soon echoed by Harry Potter, who's forehead had slit open and was bleeding heavily.

Dumbledore watched, with his wand still raised just in case something failed, as they both screamed for what felt like hours to him but couldn't have been more than five minutes. He watched as the magic between them glowed brighter and brighter until it seemed like Harry was holding an actual flame between them. It danced around them and licked at their skins, he could imagine similar entracing light shows happening all around the world. As each Horcrux was affected by the magic, each soul burning to nothing inside of them.

The elder man walked forward once the lights from the ritual died down, both of them were on the ground by now. He knelt down and checked what he had already anticipated. Harry Potter had offered his own life as payment to magic for the destruction of Voldemort's soul.

* * *

 

White. That was the first thing he saw, just a blinding white that burned into his eyes. Then everything slowly comes into view as his eyes adjust, the teen was standing in a dream-like version of the Kings Cross station. He frowned in confusion and hesitated before walking around the station.

It was completely empty except for him and a single train. He walked towards the train and took the first step on the stairs before he heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. He turned around but it was still empty.

Wait… No that wasn't true. He took a stepped off of the stairs and tried to walk closer to them but he never seemed to move forward. He looked to the train that was still right beside him too, he frowned and called out instead.

“Hello? What's going on here?”

He watched as the blurry figure gestured vaguely to him “You. Harry James Potter-Black. You are the reason I am here. You, for your quick thinking, stubbornness, fierce loyalty, brave soul, defense skills, and big heart. I want to offer you a second chance at life, as one of my Chosen. My Neornithes.”

The name sounded faintly familiar to him and he frowned before it hit him. Gael. Gael had told him that he was a Neornithes and one of the few Chosen without blood ties to the species. He had told him that while it wasn't widely accepted with the influx of muggle-borns it was respected amongst pure-bloods and some half-bloods. He was brought out of the fond memory by figure clearing its throat again, the remembrance of the male's soft smile and quiet playfulness.

The teen blushed slightly in embarrassment and ran a hand through his hair, a nervous gesture he'd developed “I uh… Sorry, who are you?” The figure laughed lightly, the sound not quite feminine or masculine like it's voice “I believe the wizards in Britain call me simply magic.~”

His widened slightly in surprise but he remembered that Gael said he'd been chosen by magic itself to be what/who he is now. Harry frowned lightly and said softly “You want me to be a Neornithes… How? I gave up my life.” Magic shook its head “I will bring you back to your old body, but with changes. You will be one of my warriors, to protect and watch over the wizarding world. I offer this to people who have died or risked their lives to save others, you have done a step more. You gave your life for thousands of others, the whole wizarding Britain. But I will understand if you would rather rest, to see your parents and your godfather. To see your grandparents. You have.. been through a lot for someone so young and I apologise that I couldn't protect you better. I will gladly give you your rightful second chance though, your second chance at a family, friends, school, life. There is someone waiting to tell you about the Neornithes lifestyle already. I believe you have grown fond of him.~”

Harry's mind flashed back to Gael and he flushed again, earning yet another laugh from Magic. “It is purely your choice Harry.~ Do you want to have a peaceful rest or a second chance?”

The teen bit down on his lip as he looked to the train and for a second he could've sworn that he saw he parents sitting in one of the compartments. He turned around completely to see them better and could have cried in frustration when they had disappeared. Harry was still looking at the train, a bit desperate to talk to his parents or see Sirius and apologize. He closed his eyes and thought of everyone waiting for him,of Hermione and Ron, the Weasleys, Gael, Dumbledore, Remus and Tonks. He looked at the window one last time and smiled sadly at the waves he was getting from the people inside. His mum, dad, grandad, grandma, and Sirius.

Harry gave them a small wave before turning back to Magic “Take me home.”


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 1: Neornithes **

Dumbledore couldn't think of any more to say to them as he watched Ron try to console and hold back Hermione, who was between crying and shouting at him for letting Harry do this. Gael just stood there with an impassive look but he hadn't looked away from Harry's body once, almost as if he was praying for the teen to get back up. The others have either been shocked silent or were crying quietly, Remus had collapsed to the ground- pale and shaky.

“Headmaster.” Gael started quietly with uncertainty in his voice before more urgently with a hint of relief. “Dumbledore!”

The older man watched him as he walked past and towards Harry Potter's body quickly, Hermione and Ron were right behind him after a moment of confusion. Harry had turned over onto his back and was engulfed in what resembled pale flames. The teen opened his mouth in a silent scream, arching up off of the ground and face twisted in pain. Hermione tried to rush forward and help him but Gael held her back.

“Trust me. He'll be fine.” He said in response to her rather venomous look.

They watched as blood soaked the ground beneath him and his shirt tore open, two small bloodied wings poking through and growing rapidly. Gael moved forward and gently made him sit up and lean against his chest so that he had less of a chance to crush his growing wings. Hermione moved forward as soon as he did and ran a hand through the young male's hair. Whispering soothing things to him even though she was just as lost as Harry was.

Remus moved soon to Harry's other side, Ron hovering over them. Gael sighed and stood up, waving the other's away with his free arm while the other held Harry close. “I understand that you are concerned but the last thing he needs is to be crowded.” Remus stepped forward as if to take Harry from his arms and the male's sunset orange wings moved to block him. Harry gave a soft distressed sound and pressed more against Gael, the small teen seemed to be trying to plaster himself against the man's front. Making soft urgent noises, trying tell the nearest dominant that he was hurting.

Gael cuddled the teen and wrapped them up in his wings, reacting automatically to the urging to take the pain away. Logically he knew that he couldn't until the young male's wings had fully grown but it was wreaking havoc on his instincts.

He nearly bit through his lip to keep from growling at the others, though he did occasionally trill soothingly to the tiny submissive in his arms.

Remus was practically twitching with the effort to not snatch his cub from the taller, bigger male. Dumbledore had told him that it wasn't a wise idea to take him at the moment and that there wasn't anything he could do even if he did have him.

It took another ten minutes for the teen to stop screaming and thrashing, and another five for him to stop clinging to Gael as he'd passed out from all the pain. His wings could only grow so fast without complications or tearing. The strawberry blonde male stood up and took a calming breath, only to be hit by the scent of the submissive in his arms. He walked to Remus and forced himself to hand the teen over.

Remus cradled him carefully and immediately buried his face into the teen's hair, breathing in his scent. Being slightly startled to realize that it had changed. First it was a rich spicy-sweet mild scent, like Cassia Cinnamon. Now it was a sweeter and almost-floral aroma, like Ceylon Cinnamon.

Harry shifted in his arms and gave a disgruntled groan before burying his face into Remus’ neck.

Gael smiled softly as he watched them. On one hand he hadn't wanted to hand the submissive over to a werewolf, on the other he knew they were family. The wolf in Remus would sooner rip his throat out then let him walk away with his injured cub. The older male cleared his throat to catch the werewolf's attention “Tell me when he wakes up. I'll need to guide him through this change.” Remus shot him a grateful look as he nodded, still cradling the boy close.

Gael nodded back before walking away, still trying to clear his mind of the submissive and his enticing scent.

* * *

 

Harry groaned in pain as he slowly woke up, he reached around blindly without opening his eyes yet for his glasses. Only peeking them open when his hand hit a wooden surface, he frowned in confusion and looked around. In his half-asleep state he had thought that he was back at the Dursleys. But as he opened his eyes he realized that he was in the hospital wing at Hogwarts.

Harry shot up quickly when he remembered what had happened, surely it hadn't all been a dream. No. No the pain he had felt when he activated the alchemy circle was definitely real. So… he was back? It had worked.. He felt a dull pain in his back as he moved to stand up. There was also a weird weight there that threw off his balance when he made it to his feet.

He reached behind his back with one hand and flinched at the when he felt soft, feathers on his back. Harry turned his head back as far as he could but could only see the top part of reddish-brown wings.

He stumbled his way to the bathrooms, steadying himself on bed and walls whenever he stumbled. He gave an annoyed growl-like noise at not being able to walk correctly and startled at the sound of it.

He was glad that no one else could see him like this as he caught himself on the sink, he felt so disoriented at the moment that he didn't need any questions or hovering. He picked his head up to look into the mirror and the first thing he noticed now that he wasn't stumbling around or fighting off lingering sleep was that he could see. Harry could see everything so much better, it was all much more vivid and distinct.

Second thing was that his wings were actually white with light grey tips, but there was so much dried blood near the beginning and top of them that they had looked reddish-brown. He stretched them out as far as they could so, they were probably about twelve to thirteen feet. Harry also had small feathers on the back of his neck and over his shoulders.

Harry held back his rising panic as he stipped off his clothes and carefully stepped back, wanting to see what else had changed about him. He had longer hair that flowed down his shoulders and just above his wings, it was less of a wild mess now that it was longer too. His body was still slender, but he was a little more shapely than he’d been, his face rounder, his hips bigger, smooth, long legs, and a pert bum. His skin was less of a sickly pale and had more of a porcelain tone, but.. he still had his scars.

He bit his lip and gently ran his fingers over the scars before hastily pulling his hands away and hugging himself, his wings had reacted without conscious thought and wrapped around him as well. It acted like a calming agent almost immediately and he sank to the ground, a few tears rolling down his cheeks. He scooted back until he hit a wall, still trying to wrap his mind around all of the changes.

He lifted a hand to his wings after watching them, it felt wrong to see blood on them. Or anything really, and he felt a strong urge clean them.

He started running his fingers through the feathers, they were stuck together and rough from the blood. That also felt extremely wrong to him and he frowned deeply. Harry did that for a few minutes before crawling over to the shower stall. He didn't stand, he just wanted to get the blood off.

He simply reached up and twisted the knob, sat under the water and started preening his feathers.

Harry heard people talking outside the bathroom but didn't register any of the words. The door opened and a deep male voice sounded “He might just be in here, he's been asleep all day. I imagine that he'd need the bathroom.” Harry paused in his bathing and peeked out of the shower stall, meeting the honey brown gaze that rapidly turned golden.

Gael held back his instincts by the skin of his teeth. Right in front of him was a naked submissive with water running down him slowly, in an almost teasing manner. Thankfully he was sitting with his knees up and the older male couldn't see his privates. Or he wasn't sure if he could've held back. The submissive's eyes were a molten silver, telling him that he was in a feral state at the moment. Probably from seeing his wings so dirty, it was bound to drive any Neornithes mad. Especially submissives.

Gael tore his eyes away from Harry with great effort and said to the others “I… I found him…” He wasn't often tongue-tied but he found it difficult to talk at the moment. Harry moved more out of the shower, studying him curiously before giving a soft questioning trill. Gael shook his head and gave a soothing rumble back, a deep chested noise that was something between a growl and a pur.

“Go back to your shower.” He ordered, still not looking at the teen.

Harry was confused, why wouldn't the dominant join him? He moved to get out of the shower and the other male growled in warning. He froze instinctively before backing back into the shower, he glanced at him one last time before going back to preening his feathers. While he was doing so the dominant left, making the teen bit his lip and wonder if he did something wrong.

* * *

 

Harry was flushed a deep scarlet and had his head hung low as he made his way back to main part of the hospital wing. He was redressed into his school uniform, minus the robes and tie. Gael was waiting for him with Remus, which only made him blush more as he stepped forward and whispered softly “I-I'm sorry…”

Gael placed a hand on his shoulder, leaning down until he could see into his eyes from where he was looking at the floor. “Don't apologise. It is a natural part of what you are Harry, and I promise to explain about this more.” Harry bit his lip and asked the next thing on his mind “Why… why did you leave..?” He felt like his face was on fire as he asked this but it was bothering a part of him greatly. The older male chuckled and lightly held his chin, tilting his head up so he wouldn't have to bend down so much. “I wanted you to actually want me there. You haven't met any other dominants than me, it feels a bit too much like taking advantage of you.”

Harry frowned, thinking he was talking of his age but Gael just tapped his lips before standing back up. “Don't give me that frown, you'll be upset if you find a better dominant and are tied to me.” The teen glared up at him and muttered “And what if I don't want the others?” Gael didn't respond to his words but Harry spotted the small amount of color that spread into his cheeks.

That made him smile, pleased, as he turned to Remus. Who seemed to be watching the whole exchange like he'd sucked on a lemon. Harry's smile fell a little at the sight even as Remus pulled him into a tight hug. The werewolf took a deep breath and whispered “Don't you _ever_ do this again.” Harry gently pushed him back until he could see into his eyes and said firmly but not unkindly “I would do this a thousand times more, because I didn't do it just to kill one guy. Or just for myself. I did it to protect the Britain wizarding and muggle worlds. There is no need of it now, I chose to live so that I could have another chance with you, and my friends and the Weasley’s.” Remus smiled sadly and crushed him into another hug, careful of his wings though.

“I know Cub… I know, you gave me quite the scare though. Let's stop with the death defying plans for a while alright? For an old man's sake?~” Harry relaxed slightly and leaned into the hug “You're not old Remy.~ Just a little worn around the edges.”

Remus gasped as if insulted and tickled his sides “You take that back!”

Harry writhed in his hold and tried slapping his hands away “N-never!” Remus chuckled and let him go after a moment, not until he saw tears building in the teens eyes from laughing though.

Gael cleared his throat and they both looked over to see the amused smile on his face. “When you are ready I'll teach you whatever you need and want to know about our species.”

Harry took a couple of calming breaths before nodding “I'm ready now if you are.” Gael shook his head and said as he gestured to the teen's clothing “Go change into something comfortable but flexible, we'll meet at the edge of the forbidden forest.”

* * *

 

Harry wore an old, baggy t-shirt that was an ugly faded olive color, a pair of his school slacks so that he could walk without tripping and his old sneakers.

It was a bit disturbing to walk through the castle with no other students here but Remus had told him that he'd been sleeping for almost two weeks. Which would mean that it would be summer break. He found it a bit relaxing as well, without at the yelling, joking, whispering, and pushing.

Harry gave a smile when he made it outside, something inside him relaxing fully now that he wasn't stuck inside. Even if he had been sleeping. The teen took a deep breath of the fresh, crisp air before making his way to the forbidden forest.

He saw Gael waiting for him on the edges and jogged lightly until he reached him. The older male offered him a smile before leading him into the forest, Harry was a bit more hesitant to go than he was. Unable to not think about all the terrifying things that happened to him here. Gael placed a hand on his shoulder and he felt the tension in himself slowly drain away.

Being reminded that the strong, giant male was with him relaxed something inside of him.

Gael lead the teen into the forest for nearly half an hour before the trees thinned out into large clearing. It had crisp green grass with a pond on the far right side, the entire thing was sparsely decorated with small colorful flowers. Like a safe haven in the middle of the dreary, dark forest.

Harry smiled and resisted the urge to roll around on the sun warmed grass. The taller male chuckled and walked ocer to a tree so that he could sit in the shade, patting the spot next to him for the submissive. Harry moved to sit down before asking, his eyes naturally drawn to his wings as he spoke. “So… what exactly am I?”

The giant male smiled and answered proudly “We are Neornithes. Which a magical creature race that has been bless by magic herself, to protect and provide for the magical world. In the older times we were more like a special army to protect the wizarding world from muggles, now it's more broad. We can be virtually anything, anything that helps out the magical in some way. No matter how small.”

Harry nodded and asked “What about earlier? When I was in the shower, I…” He blushed darkly and trailed off for a moment “I didn't want you to leave. It didn't feel weird that you had seen me like that. And you said that there would ve more... Dominants?”

The blonde male chuckled at his embarrassment “There are Dominant and Submissive Neorns. You are a submissive while I am a Dominant. Submissives are the caregivers and the bearers in a relationship while the Dominants are the protectors and the providers. In the old days if we were in a mateship you'd be the carry our children and stay at home while I hunted and earned money.” He held up a hand to stop Harry's protest “That is not the case anymore. Yes, you would still be the one to carry the children but you are free to do whatever you want. You could get a job, education, ect. You could even still be a stay-at-home mum if you wanted. Dominants are free to raise their children and be the stay-at-home dads.”

Harry nodded and slumped back against the tree to digest everything he'd been told. Gael waited patiently, looking around at all of the nature around them as if trying to commit it to memory. The teen gave a soft amused smile and a light giggle that caught the man's attention. “So, if we were in a mateship?~” He teased with a raised eyebrow.

Gael took a moment before realization dawned across his face, followed closely by a blush. Harry cackled at the changes in expression and the older male pouted at him “It was an example...” Harry grinned at him and gave an almost innocent look “Are you saying that you wouldn't want to me my mate?”

The blonde male's handsome face settled into a serious expression as he leaned forward and gently grabbed the small teens chin. Harry tried to fight back the flush as he leaned closer and said “I would be honored. Completely honored if you chose me to be your first mate. Never doubt that.”

The teen nodded dumbly, earning an amused smile before Gael pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.

Harry felt like his face was on fire as the male pulled back and stared at his hands. Honestly any kind of affection used to rattle him and bring up unwanted memories but everytime Gael touched him he wanted to lean into it. To be wrapped up in his arms and finally feel safe.

He startled at the thought that he would be more than happy to be mated to Gael. To bond with the male. He glanced at the male from behind his eyelashes and smiled softly, he wasn't ready for it yet. He was still trying to figure this out and he'd only just woke up. But… Gael was definitely a possibility.

Harry cleared his throat and tried to focus in on their conversation “What did you mean by first mate?”

Gael opened his eyes from where he'd been relaxing to look at the teen “Some submissives need more than one mate. To keep them happy and feel complete, to stabilize their magic, to get them pregnant. It's fairly common in the Neornithes world. And you are a strong man, you will probably need at least two or three mates.” He estimated more around three but he didn't want to overwhelm the teen, and he could be wrong.

Harry nodded and bit his lip, there were so many questions rushing through his head. He didn't know what to ask first. Gael smiled softly at him and gently ran a hand through the teen's hair. Harry gave a soft almost purr-like noise and tilted his head towards the male's hand, the man chuckled before pulling something out of his pocket and enlarging it. “How about we do this this way,” he handed Harry a slightly worn looking book with a auburn leather cover. “You can read through that after we're done here and come to me with any leftover questions. That will explain it much better than me and I can clear up anything that has changed recently.”

Harry carefully took the book and nodded “Thank you, that sounds brilliant.” Gael gave him a soft smile before standing up “Now. We will be doing some wing exercises to strengthen the muscles. They might be tender and weak at the moment from the rapid growth, so if it hurts tell me. I don't want you to tear anything, so don't push yourself unnecessarily.” The teen stood, smiling at the idea of being able to fly.

Gael gave him a quick look over before looking away just as quickly, leading him a few feet away from the trees before pacing in front of him as he started explaining. Harry had a warm, almost fond look as he listened/watched him. Gael was _most definitely_ a possible mate.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Gael

**_Overview_ ** _ :  _

_ All Neornithes are different, with varied types of wings, wing shapes and colors. They can be born into it or chosen after laying down your life bravely. Being chosen is seen as a great privilege in the Neornithes world, often the Chosen ones are more sought out after for mates. They can be either submissive or dominant, though dominant Chosen are much more likely. Chosen are easily identifiable by the symbol of Magic itself being left on their chest (Dominants) or lower back (Submissives). _

_ The submissive has the right to test their potential dominant in any way. Usually by holding a tournament of some kind. Dominants do some kind of courtship display to catch the Submissives attention- fighting, dancing, showing off their skills, ect. The wings of a Neorn are a permanent feature but they have a special ability to hide them in case they’re being hunted or targeted. The submissives wings are also stronger so that they can shield them better, while Dominants are bigger to make them much faster in the air. _

_ They're are many other differences between the two parts of these guardians. _

**_Submissives_ **

_ They're wings are very enticing to their mate, and they have special calls/bonds with them to call for help quickly. They also have very enticing voices but only to their mates. _

_ They don't have heat periods but are more likely to mate in spring. Kind of like having a heat period but only once a year. Pregnancies last for five months during Autumn as they would spend the rest of spring either trying for a baby or building their nest. It is possible to have a brood outside of spring but it is rare and difficult. They often have higher temperatures while pregnant to keep the baby healthier and thriving. It is the most dangerous and difficult to conceive during winter, winter pregnancies will often be very fragile and make the Submissives temperature skyrocket. _

_ It is natural to have multiples in a single broods _

_ Most submissives are monogamous and only need one mate while stronger ones need polyamorous mateships. _

_ Submissives need attention from their mates especially during courting and will gladly give attention in return. _

_ Submissives become much more vicious when pregnant. _

_ Submissives have stronger wings to help shield them, sharp talons, faster than dominants and have a special pheromones to give off to warn them away. _

_ No one other than their mate(s) are allowed to know that they are making a nest until they are in it and even then they are not allowed to know where it is at.  _

**_Dominants_ **

_ They are bigger, stronger, have sharp fangs which holds deadly poison, have special pheromones which drive fear into potential threats. _

_ Will become more territorial and protective during pregnancies or mating seasons. _

_ Are usually very affectionate and feel the need to prove themselves more during courting. _

_ They have a Dominant ability to force others to submit to them. Works better on their submissive or subordinates. _

* * *

 

Harry closed the book with a soft sigh and dropped his head onto the table. He'd been in the library everyday for the past week just trying to wrap his head around everything.

He was a bird-person. With claws, fangs and wings.

He could bear his own children.

He needed a mate, possibly mates.  _ Plural. _

His crush on Gael has gotten ridiculously worse lately.

He was going to have breeding seasons.

Harry heaved another sigh but nearly jumped out of his chair when someone cleared their throat with a ‘hem hem!’ He looked around in confusion and spotted Hermione standing near the doors with a teasing grin. He smiled widely and stood up quickly, his friend raced over and all but tackled him with a hug. Ron was not far behind her, wrapping his arms around the both of them.

He was a smothered in a nearly bone-crushing hug as Hermione ranted in his ear. 

Going on about never doing that again, to ask for her help next time, to never leave them out on something again, how much she missed him, how they hadn't wanted to leave him here alone.

Harry tapped their arms and gasped out “I promise and all but I need to  _ breathe _ !” Ron chuckled and let them go, pulling Hermione back slightly so that the small raven haired teen wasn't breathing in curls. Hermione held him at arm's length and looked him over for any injuries. Her eyes staying a bit too long on his wings and feathers for him to be comfortable.

She cleared her throat and looked sheepish “Sorry, Harry.” He waved away his friend's apology and pulled her into another, more gentle, hug before doing the same for Ron. Him and Hermione traded confused looks, they both knew of his past as he'd told them last year. He hasn't been very affectionate because of it.

Harry didn't seem to notice though and turned towards the table, he was just incredibly glad to see them again. He swiped the book off of the surface then presented it to Hermione.

The teen looked at Harry then the book then back before swiping the book out of his hand eagerly. Ron chuckled and clapped Harry in the middle of his back, being careful of the wings but the teen gave a light hiss of pain anyways.

“Harry?” He waved them away, Hermione looking up from the book “I'm fine.~ I've just been doing a bunch of wing exercises, my back is very sore. Plus I've been hunched over the table all week when free.” Hermione glanced at the empty table then the book in her hands.

“How many times have you read this?”

Harry glanced at the worn book as well before rubbing at his eyes with a sigh “Honestly? I don't remember. I've been trying to process and accept everything that has been thrown at me…” Hermione pulled him over to the table and made him sit down before he could carry on. Knowing that he'd work himself up into a panic.

Harry sat down and worried on his lip instead, looking at both of them through his eyelashes. Hermione sat down on his right and Ron sat down on his left, “Tell us what's going on lately. You know we've always got your back, mate.” Harry smiled lightly and rested his elbows on the table, staring at his hands as he poured everything out to them. His crush, the Neorns, the impending pregnancy, the mates he needs. He even mentioned stuff from before he had died, like how he'd liked Gael even then, all the stress he had from researching alchemy on his own, nightmares, seeing his parents, Sirius and grandparents. All of it.

Ron rubbed his back and pulled him to lean on him, both of them had stayed quiet through the whole spiel. Just letting him get it all out.

Hermione reached over and laid a hand over his own fidgeting ones so that he'd look up at her “Look, Harry, let's take this one day at a time okay?” She waited for him to nod before carrying on, “No use agonizing over something months from now. Right now you are working on trying to fly correct? Let's put our focus on that for now.  _ And _ we can fiddle a bit with your not-so-little crush.~” She tacked on last minute with a teasing tone.

Harry blushed darkly and shot her a sulky glare, his blush only got worse when someone asked “Am I interrupting something?”

The teen went impossibly bright red, resembling a tomato at this point, as he turned around as quick as a flash to see Gael standing in the doorway. He sunk down in his chair so that only the top of his head was peeking out.

The other two of the golden trio saw a brief flash of understanding then a playfully smug look before he schooled his features. Hermione kept one eye on Gael while Ron tried to talk the flustered teen out of hiding.

Gael walked over and leaned down to look into Harry's eyes, smiling gently at him “Hello.~ Are you planning to hide all day because you have training soon,  **a stór** .” Hermione rose an eyebrow at the nickname but only a received a sly wink in response.

Harry, who was used to the nickname by now; though it did give him a pleasantly warm feeling in his chest, looked up reluctantly. “How.. much did you hear.?” Gael just offered him a smile and a vague “Nothing too embarrassing, I promise.” The teen relaxed slightly and glanced at Gael, who was now crouching next to him before sitting back up.

Gael offered him a hand, the teen blushed and stared at it for a second before accepting it. His first thought was how he could stand on his own but something just told him that he should accept the hand. The tall man smiled warmly and pulled him to his feet before slowly letting go of his hand, the male's much larger hand lingering on his own. Or maybe that was Harry's hopeful imagination.

* * *

 

Gael smiled fondly as he watched Harry sneak another glance at him. He wasn't sure if the teen was just curious about him because he was a dominant or if he actually liked him. He had stopped trying to convince himself that this wouldn't be right because of their age differences, he decided that if Harry would have him then he'd be a fool to decline. The only problem was that something was obviously holding the teen back, and it was the submissive’s job to approach the dominant.

He held up a hand to stop the teen in his exercises and said softly “I think we'll stop there on the wing exercises,  **a stór** . I want to get you started on sparring, then I want you to rest and soak in a bath. We'll try actually flying tomorrow.”

The beaming grin he got in response nearly made his day as the teen eagerly straightened up, bouncing on the heels of his feet. Gael chuckled softly and placed his hands on the teen's shoulders to stop the movement. “I'll show you the basic stance first. Then I want to test your strength and speed, okay?” Harry nodded, a more concentrated look coming over his face.

Gael placed his hands on the teens hips to turn them slightly, gently nudging his feet into the correct spots. He then walked around the teen and straightened his posture so that the teen's back was nearly pressed against his chest. He moved slowly so that he'd notice right away if he was overstepping any boundaries. And technically he wasn't supposed to be doing this, but he felt like Harry needed a push to act.

Either to tell him off or accept him, Harry needed it.

He moved Harry's arms next, watching a bit smugly as the teen did a wonderful impression of a cherry. He was still gently holding the male's wrist as he said softly “You're doing great, just hold this pose for a moment then try to do it by yourself.” The teen gave an adorable flustered noise but settled on just nodding instead.

Gael nodded and walked back around the teen, occasionally adding sly touches to adjust his posture.

Harry felt like his face was on fire, every touch from the male just added to the heat pooling in his gut. He was terrified of reacting physically to all of this.

The teen tried to put all of his focus into the lesson instead of how wonderfully close the male would get or how warm his hands were…

Who was he kidding? This wasn't working.

He bit his lip and watched the male circle around again and asked softly “Hey, Gael.” He'd been given to permission to use the male's name earlier that week but it still sounded weird coming from him.

Once he was sure that he had the male's attention he cleared his throat nervously “Can… Can you tell me...HowOneFormsAMateship? I-I mean I just…” The blonde male blinked in surprise before holding up a hand, stopping the overwhelmingly flustered young man from the mounting rant. “Calm down, Harry. What is it that you are wanting?”

Harry worried his lip a bit before repeating more slowly “Can you tell me how a mateship is formed? Like… are there rules? Traditions? Requirements?” Gael chuckled softly and held out his hand for the smaller male.

He held the deceivingly delicate-looking man's hand as he guided him over the shade. Thinking over what all he needed to tell the male about involving mateships as he did so.

“Submissives have to initiate it, then there will be a courting period. Where you can learn about your dominant and change your mind if you wish. But you have to be very careful and absolutely sure before you do this, there is no reversal after you are mated. The only other choice would be to murder your dominant so that they couldn't abuse you. There will only be around two weeks until you're bonding heat starts after you initiate a courting-”

“Wait, I thought Neornithes didn't have heats.?”

Gael watching the rising stress on the teens face as he added another change for Harry to digest, he knelt down and cupped the teen's cheeks. “You won't but you have to go through a kind of pseudo-heat in order to complete a bond. Don't worry  **a stór** , even if you don't choose me I will be more than happy to support you through this change until you find your first mate. You are not alone.”

Harry blinked away tears as he moved quickly to bury his face into the male's neck, clutching at his shirt. “Please… Don't leave me.” The teen didn't realize how much he needed to hear one phrase so much until Gael said it to him. He wasn't alone, he had Hermione, The Weasleys, Dumbledore, and Gael to go to now. He was so used to being alone and vulnerable it was easy for him to forget that he had people to rely on.

The giant male just held him close, resting his head on top of the male's “Never.” He swore to the teen, lightly rubbing his back. Harry shook his head and looked up reluctantly, his face a deep red “N-no… I mean it…” The teen pressed a soft, unsure kiss to his cheek “I want you by my side.” He ended more firmly. Trying to sound like he wasn't insecure, not terrified of being rejected.

Gael took a moment or two to register the male's words before cupping the back of his neck and pulling him into a gentle kiss. Harry eagerly returned the kiss, his relief overpowering any hesitation he might've had. The male pulled the teen closer and just guided him through a slow, gentle kiss. Savouring the taste of his lips and the smell of his scent being so close to his own. Trying to call him in.

They broke the kiss after a few seconds, Harry seemed unsure of what to do from there. It was an impulsive decision to ask Gael right then, he didn't doubt or regret offering. It felt incredibly right. He was just lost on what to do now.

The older male seemed to have read his mind though and pressed another kiss to his lips before kissing his forehead, whispering a sweet promise to them. His soft lips brushing against Harry's scar as he spoke, making the teen shiver “I swear to protect, provide for and love you Harry Potter.” The teen smiled happily with a soft redness to his face and wrapped his arms around the male's neck “I promise to love, support and protect you as well.”

He rose an eyebrow at the last part, since it was usually the dominants job to protect, but he soon smiled warmly as he held the sub close to himself. His large sunset wings moving to shield them automatically.

Harry stared at his wings curiously and raised a hand as if to pet them but hesitated. Gael gently guided his hand forward and said quietly “You don't need permission. We are courting now, I welcome your touch and affections.” Harry smiled and said shyly as he gently ran his fingers though the male's wings, loving how silky the feathers felt.

While he distracted by the male's beautiful wings Gael reached over and gently hand his hands over the young man's white wings. Harry shuddered softly at the feeling, unused to it, before relaxing against the male. Giving a soft pur-like growl as well, which made the male embarrassed.

The older man chuckled and kissed his cheek before moving to lay back, pulling the teen to follow him. Just wanting to hold him close for a moment longer before he continued their training.

Harry was too happy and comfortable at the moment, wanting to just stop time and stay there in that moment. No students, no press, no other dominants, no Dursleys. It was perfect. His mind snapped through the fog at the thought of the Dursleys though and he sat up quickly. Gael followed him up and steadied him so he wouldn't fall over as he asked “What happened? Are you okay?”

The teen tried not to show how scared or worried he was as he turned to the male “What about my.. Family? Do I have to go home at any point?” Gael relaxed slightly and rubbed his back soothingly “Yes, because you are still a minor. But you can come straight back if you get permission.”

Harry tensed up and clutched at the male's shirt “But they're muggles and they live in a muggle neighborhood. Surely I can't just show up with wings?” Gael gently rested a hand on top of the teen's as he spoke gently “I can teach you how to hide them, it'll be uncomfortable at first though.” The dark haired wizard scrambled for a minute to try and find a loophole “What if they don't let me back? We only have two weeks, correct? And I can't exactly have a heat cycle in my house.”

Harry felt a spike of panic at the thought of being anywhere near Vernon and Dudley when that happened. He pushed it down viciously though and tried to hide it before it could show. Gael frowned worriedly regardless and gently grabbed both of his hands, holding them between his own “Is there a reason you don't want to go home, Harry?”

Harry thought of an excuse quickly “I just don't want to be so far away from you. And my family was never really accepting of magic, imagine if I showed up with wings? My aunt would have a heart attack. Isn't there anyway that I could stay here with you?” Gael seemed to believe him, which made him feel equally relieved and gross. “Okay, we can talk to Dumbledore about it after training  **a stór** .~”

He just couldn't go back, not this time around. And he didn't want Gael to find out what they've done either, he didn't want him to know how broken he really was. How disgusting he was. How much of a freak.

“Okay, we can talk to Dumbledore about it after training  **a stór** .~”

Harry offered him a small happy smile and thanked him as he buried his face into the male's neck. The older man's scent was soothing, it was like freshly cut grass and sandalwood. It reacted with something in him, it instantly register's as safe in his mind. Making him more relaxed when he smells it.

Gael gently nuzzled his hair, breathing his scent in as well, before whispering softly “I promise that I will never, ever hurt you Harry. Not in any way.” Harry tensed slightly and frowned in confusion but the taller male just kissed the top of his head before standing up. Setting Harry gently to his feet once he'd done so.

* * *

 

They stayed outside for another hour or two before making their way back. Harry had been fairly fast because of his quidditch training and size but he felt like he'd been lacking in the strength. Gael had told him that he wasn't that bad and that he was a submissive so he wouldn't get to the size he was. He also told him that he should use that to his advantage, to become flexible and faster so he had a better chance against dominants.

Harry was lead up to Dumbledore's office with a silently supportive Gael beside him, an arm resting on his shoulders. He leaned lightly against the reassuring warmth and tried to calm his racing mind. He would do this. He would talk Dumbledore into letting him stay.

“Sugar Quills.” Gael said before leading him on to the still revolving staircase, walking up what was left of it and knocking on the door.

“Come in.”

Harry took a calming breath before opening the door, Gael didn't bother moving his arm once they were inside. Making the teen blush a pretty red, what was worse was the unsurprised look on Dumbledore's face. He had a knowing look and was happy as he watched them.

“Sit down. Would you like some tea?” Harry nodded as he took a seat in front of his desk, Gael opting to just stand next to him. Shaking his head no.

Harry fiddled with his shirt, which had been torn for his wings, as the Headmaster made a cup of tea. He smiled warmly when a cup of his favourite lemon and cinnamon tea with a dollop of honey was placed in front of him.

He lifted it up and took a deep breath of it before relaxing more then taking a gulp. Dumbledore chuckled softly and asked “I trust that this is not just a visit for tea? Don't get me wrong, as I love chatting with you, but you seem upset.” Harry glanced at Gael quickly, who place his hand on his shoulder, before asking “Can I stay here for the summer? Please? I need to get used to all of this before school and I have two week to prepare for a heat-”

Dumbledore held up a hand for him to stop and said calmly “I understand and I have already notified your guardians that you are staying for 'summer school’.” He said with a playful wink, Harry all but slumped in his seat with his relief and nodded “Thank you…”

Gael smiled softly at Harry, glad that his guardians agreed to let him stay here. The teen leaned his head against Gael's forearm as he smiled back at him.

Dumbledore stood and walked around his desk, smiling fondly at the both of them as he said “May I just say, Congratulations. I wish you both happiness, you both more than deserve it.~” Harry grinned and stood up to hug the elder, Dumbledore had always been a grandfather to him.

Gael smiled and nodded the Headmaster in thanks, before saying “I have another question before we leave though. I was wondering if Harry could be moved to my rooms when he is ready? If our courting goes well then we'll need our own space.” He glanced at the teen as he suggested this, making sure he was okay with it. Receiving a shy nod and smile in response.

Dumbledore nodded “Just give me the word and I'll have the House elves set everything up for you to have your own, larger, rooms.” Gael blinked at the offer of whole new rooms before smiling at the other man “Thank you. That sounds perfect.” Harry gave the headmaster a thankful smile as well and another hug before Leading Gael out of the room.

“Where are we going  **a stór** ?” The strawberry blonde asked curiously, getting a mischievous grin from the younger male “I am going to go introduce you to Hermione and Ron properly.~” Gael paled at the idea, remembering how dangerous the girl looked the last time he'd spoken to her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A stór- My treasure


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so very much for all the kudos and comments!~

Chapter 3: Courting 

 

Harry had been a bit worried that Gael wouldn’t talk to his friends, with him not being a very talkative person and being twenty-six years older than them. But when they got there Gael seemed to welcome them easily enough, it was a bit awkward at first. Then him and Hermione had found a topic over defense spells to bond over, the two carrying a conversation that only Hermione and Harry could follow.

Though the latter had stuck up a discussion over Quidditch with Ron, the two going off about who was the better team. Harry being a firm believer in the Bulgarian team after the world cup despite the loss. It helped that he was still friends with Victor Krum after the world cup, the male had been huge help and a good friend while he was there.

Dumbledore cleared his throat when he poked his head into the library “Harry I would like to have a word with you, I would also like to point out that Remus is back.” At Harry’s confused look he gave a playful smile “I thought it best that you inform him of your current relationship status with Gael in person.” Harry paled and shot out of his seat, earning unsympathetic giggles from his friends who just gave him teasing words of encouragement as he rushed out of the room.

The elderly headmaster nodded to the rest before following the teen out, chuckling slightly under his breath as he went.

Gael was still staring at the door as he whispered “I’m a dead man, aren’t I?” He got a stern tone in response, turning to be met with a rather dangerously serious look from both of Harry’s best friends “Only if you plan on hurting him. Trust me, Remus and his wolf will be the least of your problems if anything happens to him.” Hermione continued where Ron had left off “There is not a witch or wizard alive that could save you from me if he’s harmed. Now it is up to him if he decides to tell you everything one day but he has been through more than enough without you toying with him.”

Gael figured they were talking about Voldemort but the words still made him feel uneasy as he responded, making sure his expression was open so that they would see how sincere he was “I am already falling in love with him. Harry is a special, beautiful, fiery, strong, amazing young man. I don’t care about his status, or fame, or money. He’s just Harry Potter, the most beautiful and smart wizard of his year. _My_ submissive.” He couldn’t help the hint of possessiveness that leaked into his tone, he could already feel his instincts getting attached to Harry. Hopefully his Harry soon.

Hermione and Ron traded looks before nodding, the red haired male offering Gael a smile and a handshake “Good answer.”

* * *

 

Harry stood nervously in front of Dumbledore’s office, wondering how he could word this so that Remus wouldn’t murder his suitor. The arrival of the Headmaster kept him from pacing up and down the hall in his worry, resting a comforting hand on the teen’s shoulder. “Give your godfather some credit my boy, besides he’s probably just as worried as you. From what I hear he has some pretty big news to share as well.”

The teen paused and looked at the staircase curiously then, after a moment of battling with his worry, it won over him and he walked up finally. The older man was right behind him and opened the door for him when they got to the top.

Remus was sitting in a leather chair, his arms folded over his stomach and one of his legs bouncing up and down restlessly.

The moment Harry had walked through the door however the werewolf was up and across the room, gathering the teen in a hug. His shoulders shaking as if he was trying to suppress tears. Harry frowned worriedly and guided the worn-out looking man over to the couch, sitting him down before questioning “Remy… Did something happen.?” The man bit his lip before grabbing the teen’s hand and pressing it to his stomach, Harry frowned in confusion until it dawned on him.

“Oh… Remus…” He tugged the now freely crying werewolf into a tight hug, not caring about the damp spot that he was creating on his shirt. “I-I… I don’t think I can do this Cub… Th-They’ll never even get to meet Sirius..!” Harry pulled back slightly and looked Remus straight in the eyes “You can Remy. I know that you can. Sirius… He might not be here anymore but this baby. This new little life inside of you is a part of him. A wonderful, beautiful part that I know you will love with all your heart even if you’re hesitant now.” Remus gave a shoulder wracking sob as he apologized and thanked him several times all in the same breath.

Harry held and comforted the werewolf until he had cried himself out, they were huddled on the ground and wrapped around each other. Dumbledore keeping silent and letting them have their time together.

Once both of them seemed more calm he spoke up “I know that this baby was not exactly planned Remus. But let me assure you that Sirius would have been ecstatic and I am very happy for you. If you need anything, anything at all, you can always come to me as well.” Remus offered the elderly man a shaky smile and nodded “That is much appreciated Albus.” The man gave a warm, grandfatherly smile in return.

Harry stood and guided his godfather back on to the couch, his hand absentmindedly rubbing small soothing circles on the older male’s back.

After letting Remus rest against him for a moment Harry spoke up a bit reluctantly as Dumbledore passed out tea and biscuits “I… I’m courting Gael…” Remus snapped his gaze over to the teen hurriedly and the anxious young male rambled on “I mean, I think I’m falling for him Moony. We only got together today but I’ve been working beside him and training with him for over half a year now. I’ve had this bloody crush on the man for most of that time too.. He’s just so… Amazing and strong a-and brilliant. Merlin, is he brilliant. Handsome as well. Gael makes me feel so safe and protected, and sets me on edge all at the same time. He’s exciting and comforting. Merlin Moony… I don’t even fully understand it.”

Remus’ shocked expression melted into a amused and happy one as he reached out and ruffled the teens hair “I get it Cub. As long as you’re happy then so am I, you know that.”  Harry let out a relieved breath and rested against his godfather’s side “Thank you Remy. I am happy, very happy.” The werewolf nodded and kissed the top of his head “You’re welcome Cub. I am going to have to talk to him though.”

Harry sat up quickly to protest but Remus cut him off playfully “Ah-ah. It is my legal job as your Godfather to threaten any potential lovers you have. And if you think that Hermione and Ron haven’t already done so then you’re in denial Cub.”

Harry dropped his head into his hands with a sigh, it haven’t even crossed his mind as he had raced off to tell Remus “Bloody hell…”

* * *

Harry forced himself to leave for lunch with Gael after talking to his more-or-less adoptive grandfather and godfather for about an hour. Gael had just been leaving his office when Harry arrived, the tall male smiled gently at him and leaned down to kiss him softly in greeting. The teen blinked in surprise before relaxing into the kiss, he wasn’t used to the casual affection yet.

Harry leaned lightly against his side and breathed in the male’s enticing scent of sandalwood and fresh cut grass. The teen reached up impulsively and started running his fingers over the male’s jawline, his eyes taking in each breathtaking detail.

“Harry?” The male’s deep voice snapped him out of his reverie and he blushed, quickly switching his gaze to his shoes “U-Uh… I was going to ask if you wanted to have lunch together.” Gael smiled adoringly and pressed a kiss to his forehead, unwilling to make him uncomfortable even though all he wanted was to kiss the male senseless. “Of course.~ Can I hunt for us? I wish to show you my skills.”

Harry felt a jolt of excitement at the simple request and nodded “I would love that. Can I watch you hunt?”

Gael didn’t answer verbally and instead grabbed Harry’s much smaller hand, leading him down stairs and out of the castle. Harry grew more excited with each step, his Neorn was also rather anxious to see how his potential mate could handle himself. He needed to be fast and strong in order to properly take care of their family.

Harry startled at the thought and shook his head to clear it, _one step at a time._ He reminded himself as he subtly took a deep breath. Gael looked back at him and Harry offered him a smile, lightly squeezing his hand. The dominant wasn’t convinced though and lifted his hand to kiss the back of it “You can talk to me **a stór** .” Harry bit his lip guiltily before admitting “I’m just having trouble coping with everything. It’s so much all at once. I mean… I was _dead_ Gael. Now I’m back and a bird-person. I have wings, claws, poisons, and mates!”

Gael tugged the teen into a embrace to cut off his mounting rant and said softly as he wrapped his wings around them “It’s okay **a stór** …~ I will be here every step of the way. Even if something goes wrong in our courting.” Harry pulled back “Don’t talk like that. I’m serious about having you by my side forever… You have supported me so much and you continue to do so, what more proof could I need?” Somewhere in the back of his mind his Neorn trilled happily at the words, though he would also like to see Gael prove himself as a hunter.

The tall blonde could do nothing but blink for a moment before swooping down to kiss Harry deeply, pouring all of his emotions that he couldn’t convey out loud into the kiss. The teen grasped onto Gael’s shirt with a gasp before closing his eyes and melting into it.

Gael wrapped his arms around the male’s waist and pulled him closer when the Harry didn’t seem uncomfortable.

The teen stood on his toes so that he could get a better angle, causing the taller male to smirk into the kiss. Harry broke the kiss and said in playful irritation “Get that smirk off of your face mister.” Gael grinned and pressed another kiss to his lips  before he teased “Why? I think it’s adorable how small you are.~” Harry stuck his tongue out at the male childishly, only to gasp as the blonde caught it in his mouth and sucked on it.

The teen gave a small startled gasp and clutched his shoulders, closing his eyes as he did so. Gael shivered at the reaction and very reluctantly released his tongue, trying to control himself as he watched the teen try to gather his thoughts.

Harry lightly licked his lips in remembrance before flushing darkly, his thoughts running wild in his embarrassment. He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to feel, Gael was certainly nothing like Vernon or Dudley and he didn’t feel scared so… _it was okay right.? It was okay to want to do it again?_

Harry timidly pulled Gael down and hesitated for a second before kissing him, the male smiled briefly as he pressed closer to him. The teen gathered his courage for a moment then licked the male’s mouth before opening his own.

Trying to show what he wanted.

Gael felt his heart race a bit, Harry seemed to easily make him excited, as the teen initiated the next kiss. He easily complied to the younger male’s urging, letting him set the pace and guide him.

The blonde slowly but thoroughly explored the dark haired male’s mouth, pulling little intoxicating noises from the beautiful submissive in his arms. Gael tangled a hand into the teens and deepened the kiss more, all but smashing their mouths together as he tried to convince himself to stop.

Eventually he had to pull away though as the need to breath became too much, very reluctantly doing so though. Gael pressed another soft but lingering kiss to his lips before whispering “Did you mean that… I don’t what you to think that I’ll just leave if you don’t want me Harry. I promise to stick by your side through it all, mates or not.” Harry shook his head with a disbelieving look on his face “Gael. I want you… I-In every way. I want you in my life. I want you to be my mate… I don’t know why you can’t believe me, you are an amazing, strong, brilliant, handsome man. I can’t think of a single reason I wouldn’t want you…”

Gael gave him a beaming smile and tugged him into a kiss, breaking it only to kiss over his face “Thank you Harry. I promise to do my absolute best to take care of you.”

The teen blushed but smiled brightly at the promise, he wrapped his arms around the male’s shoulders and buried his face into Gael’s neck. The older male laughed happily as the dark haired teen's wings wrapped around them, said teen giving a soft purring noise.

Gael moved to grab the back of the male's legs, picking him up and encouraging him to wrap his legs around him as he walked. Harry blushed but did as instructed, keeping his face hidden in the male's neck.

“Are you still hungry Harry?” The embarrassed teen nodded as he snuggled closer “But I don't want to move…” Gael chuckled at him but continued to walk “As much I love having you wrapped around me, we need to eat. And I'm guessing that you had skipped breakfast again to read that book I gave you, correct?”

Harry's silence was all the answer he needed.

Gael shook his head at the teen and set him down as he took a deep breath, smelling for any prey nearby. He glanced back at Harry and asked “Do you think you can keep up?” The blonde chuckled at the offended look he got in return and winked at the teen before dashing off. Dodging around trees and rocks as he went.

Harry found that keeping up with Gael was harder than he thought it would be, the male’s muscular frame was deceiving. He pushed himself harder and tucked his wings into his back so that they were laying flat against him.

The tall blonde chuckled happily and enjoyed running with his potential mate for a moment longer before slowing down when he smelled some prey. He held a hand out for Harry  then placed a finger to his lips to signal that he needed to be silent, smiling at the obedient nod he got in return. He sneaked forward until he could see the deer clearly, staying crouched in the overgrown grass.

He watched his prey for a moment before shooting forward, grappling with the animal for a second as he tried to get a clear target.

After pinning the animal to the ground he quickly sank his fangs into the deer’s neck, locking his jaw until it stopped twitching. He straightened up and trilled for his submissive, standing next to the carcass as he waited for the teen’s approval.

Harry slowly approached the carcass, staring at it curiously and evaluating in. He dropped down to his knees when he was close enough and pulled out his talons, getting to work on skinning the animal.

Gael cooed happily and crouched down next to the teen, making soft encouraging noises as he preened his feathers. Drawing an answering purr as he cut a cube of meat from the deer. The submissive turned to his mate and offered the cube, shivering as the dominant leaned forward and ate from his hand. Licking the blood from his fingers, being careful of the talons.

Harry chirruped pleasantly before turning back to the food, eating between the cubes he'd cut for his courter.

After finishing their meal the two curled up together on the forest floor, preening and petting each other's wings.

Harry sighed dreamily and whispered “I love your wings…” Gael grinned and tugged the teen into a nearly crushing up, his neorn singing happily. The dark haired male lifted his head for a kiss and melted into the dominant, lifting his hands to play with the giant male's hair.

Gael hummed in to the kiss and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, deepening it and gently coaxing the male's tongue out. He sucked on his tongue, grinning at the soft in take of breath he heard from his Harry.

The blonde ran his hands down the male's back to rest on his bum, peeking an eye open to look at Harry when he tensed slightly.

He broke the kiss and asked as he moved his hands away “I'm sorry… Have I made you uncomfortable?” Harry ran a hand through his hair nervously and hesitantly nodded, looking at the ground instead of him. Gael hugged the teen gently and promised sweetly “I am more than willing to move at your pace Love. You only need to say something and I will stop.”

Harry gave him a grateful smile and kissed him softly before burying his face into his chest, working on controlling his emotions.

They sat in silence for a while, just enjoying holding each other close as they basked in the sun.

* * *

When they had to move back towards the castle it was already late evening. Harry paused before they went inside and asked a bit insecurely “What… what if I'm not ready to be intimate when our time is up? I really like you but…” Gael grinned reassuringly at him “You will have a psuedo-heat, it won't leave much room for hesitating or insecurities.”

If anything that only made the teen look more anxious at the thought, Harry reached up and clutched at his hair with a sigh “I just… I don't want my first time to be out of my control… And what if I'm not ready for that step?” Gael frowned worriedly and bent down nearly in half to stare into his eyes “Harry, I promise that I would never force you into anything. Your neorn will know if you aren't ready, it will stop the heat before you could even feel the symptoms. If you truly weren't ready for a mate you would've never been looking for one. You wouldn't have been able to accept one.”

Harry took a calming breath and embraced the male tightly, closing his eyes with a soft coo. Gael nuzzled the male's hair and asked concernedly “Is there a reason that you are so hesitant about this Harry?” He needed to know, he needed to know that his submissive wasn't hurt in some way. His heart broke a little as the rest of him filled with rage when the tiny male tensed in his arms, he didn't wait for an answer.

Seeing the rising denial in the teen’s eyes.

Gael held the teen tighter, pratically crushing him to his chest. “Please Harry… Talk to me. Or if not me to Remus or Dumbledore.” The small male clutched at his shirt with a frustrated noise “I don't-… I want to just forget about it…”  Gael kissed his forehead before all but begging “It is okay to ask for help. You know that I will always be here for you, no matter what.”

Harry felt a few tears run down his face as he forced out around the frog in his throat “You're going to hate me…”


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Trust

 

Gael held the teen close the entire way back to his quarters and simply shook his head when Albus had asked if they were going to join the rest for supper. He had dodged around the older man’s questions about Harry with short “He isn’t feeling well.”

Harry thanked the male softly under his breath while wishing that they didn’t have to have this talk. Ever. He had been planning on hiding it forever but it was harder with the looming heat and possible mates. Also a hidden part of him was crying out for to help, wanted someone to know. It was shrouded over by the fear of someone ignoring it again and the overwhelming shame of letting it happen to him.

The tall blonde closed the door behind them before setting Harry down on the couch oh-so-gently. He kissed the male’s cheek, grimacing at the teen’s shaking form from holding in his tears. Gael sat down next to him and lightly laid a hand on his knee, not wanting him to feel trapped by pulling him into his lap and holding him. “You can cry, Love. There’s no shame in showing emotions..”

Harry wrapped his arms around himself and pulled his knees up, trying to look small and unassuming out of habit. He shook almost violently with the sob he let out and buried his face into his knees, all his fears, insecurities and shame making him want to hide away somewhere.

Gael felt his heart break more and more as he watched the submissive struggle, he pulled the teen close and started rocking them. Unable to just sit there and watch him.

Harry latched onto the warmth and continued crying, full body-wracking sobs for all the missing love, safety and happiness in his childhood. Gael was fighting between rage and sadness as he asked in a falsely calm voice, not wanting to startle him “Harry… I wish I didn’t have to make you do this. I wish that nothing had happened to you. But sometimes you need to reopen wounds before you can heal them. I need you to trust me, okay?”

Harry didn’t speak and Gael lightly ran his hands through the male’s hair as he coaxed, cocooning them in his wings “I’m here for you my love… I would never allow anyone to hurt you ever again.”

Harry spoke up barely above a whisper “I-I trust you. It’s almost scary…” Gael gave a bittersweet smile and lightly nuzzled the top of the teen’s head with his nose “I will never betray that trust.” Harry nodded and asked after another moment of silence, tempted to be stubbornly silent “What do you want to know? I just… There was a lot… I don’t know where to start..”

“Tell me whatever you want. I’m here to listen.”  Harry sighed and fell silent, unaware of how long he just sat there in his swirling thoughts until Gael’s voice brought him back to the present.

“Harry? What’s wrong?” The dark haired male looked to Gael a bit confusedly before flushing and looking down at his lap “I just… The heat scares me because…” He felt a lump in his throat form, unable to finish the rest of his sentence. Harry buried his face in Gael’s neck and whispered hoarsely “N-N-Not again… P-please…”

The look that crossed Gael’s face was enough to chill your blood but Harry missed it, he quickly hid his rage though and took a calming breath. “Who was it? Was it full on or..?”

Harry shook his head silently and struggled again to speak.

Gael gently grasped his hand and pressed a soft kiss to the back of it before whispering “Was it your family.? Or were you attacked?” Harry bit his lip before forcing out “Family. Uncle and Cousin.” Gael found his control being sorely tested now that his anger had a target, a living target that he could punish and hurt.

Gael held the teen a bit tighter and buried his face into his hair for a moment before asking gently as he let go of his hand “Can you… point to where they touched you.?” Harry hesitated and pointed to his lips then all down his front, down to his lap but thankfully stopped there.

Gael took the tiniest bit of relief that they never went that far while the rest of him wanted to cry for his lover's lost childhood or hurt those that did this.

Gael grabbed the teen's hand again, lacing their fingers together this time.

“Thank you for trusting me  **a stór** …” Harry shook his head at the male's words and asked in a tiny voice, suddenly feeling so very vulnerable and small as he curled up more “Y-You… Don't think I'm disgusting..? Weak, horrible, w-wasted… A s-s-s-slut..?” He flushed in shame and squeezed his eyes shut, not liking that he was being so pathetic in front of his mate. The teen wanted Gael to see him as worthy and strong.

Gael felt his heat break more as he listened to the teen and said firmly but adoringly “Never. You are none of those things Harry. You are Harry Potter, my enchanting, strong, brilliant, stubborn, caring and brave lover. I am not going to change my mind about you ever and I will try my best to win your heart by the end of this courting.” Harry latched onto the male again, pressing hard against his front as if trying to meld them together. He didn't know how to express the love and gratitude he held for the male right then. Everything wasn't just suddenly okay yet but Gael made him feel like it could be some day.

* * *

 

Gael held the teen just as tightly, sitting their rocking and cooing soothingly to him until the teen started dozing off. He stood and set the beautiful teen down onto the couch, lightly running a hand through his hair. He pressed a kiss to the teen's scarred forehead before forcing himself away from him. His neorn wanted to stay close and watch him after listening to him from earlier.

Harry hadn't said much else, not being able to say everything that had happened to him all at once. Not that Gael was expecting him to, he was just happy that he'd trusted him at all.

The tall neorn snuck out of the castle and into the forest, only when he was far enough away did he let his Neornithes out.

Gael's eyes blazed a brilliant gold and more orange feathers spread down his arms and a little over his chest and cheeks. His teeth lengthened into sharp fangs and his nails grew sharp and leaked a deadly poison.

He gave a loud anger-filled roar that echoed throughout the woods, just trying to get all of his anger out of his system before he went back. When screaming failed to calm his rage he turned to the nearest tree and punched it hard enough to make it splinter.

He took a deep breath that did nothing to calm himself before punching the tree again and again.

After a few more punches the tree broke and toppled over with a loud, startling crash. Gael dropped to the ground and held his head in between his hands as he cried, he cried for his lover's lost innocence and horrific childhood.

Only after he got it all out of his system did he stand back up and whisper an apology for the fallen tree. He didn't like taking his anger out on the forest but his real targets were out of his reach. For now. His Neorn was itching to get out and bring those filthy muggles to justice but he knew that Harry wouldn't want him to murder them.

His little mate wouldn't want him to get in trouble over them, Harry had made it very clear that he didn't want Gael trying to do things on his own terms. Very aware of how protective he could get.

Since he couldn't bring his mate the heads of those who wronged him his Neorn demanded that he go hunt for him. As their little mate had skipped dinner and he just couldn't allow that to continue. The dominant had to make sure that his submissive was healthy and happy.

It took another half-hour or so to get done hunting and drag his prey to the large stone castle. Gael had the deer half draped over his shoulder, he had spotted a bear but decided to wait on that until he could take Harry with him. Wanting to impress and show off to him on an instinctual level.

He took detours through the halls to make sure that he wouldn't run into the others, not wanting to get questioned by them at the moment. Gael still couldn't accept that no one had known of his little lover's home situation and didn't want to risk spilling Harry's secret out of anger.

After closing the door to his rooms he was surprised to see Harry awake, one look into those silver eyes told him that he's instincts had taken over though. He regarded him with a happy trill before the teen's eyes narrowed in on the carcass in his hands.

Gael dropped the deer down in front of the teen for him to inspect, but instead the teen dived for it instantly. A bit of gold bled into his eyes and he gave a sharp reprimanding squawk. The teen moved away a bit and tilted his head to the side in submission, Gael wrapped his arms around the teen and nuzzled his neck before saying “Don't ignore me… I don't want you skipping any more meals Harry. I don't want you to be forced into transforming out of hunger.” He licked his mate's neck a few times to mark him with his scent, earning an encouraging purr from the teen.

After a few seconds he tilted the submissive's head back up and trilled soothingly, telling him to start eating now.

Harry dove on the food and tore into it, again occasionally taking out chunks to feed to Gael. Every time the dominant would lick his fingers clean and it was beginning to drive Harry crazy as he watched him. The teen abandoned his meal after the next few pieces and turned around in the male's lap to kiss him instead.

The dominant tangled a hand into his hair and deepened the kiss, the neorn was more than happy to be receiving affection from his mate. Harry pressed more against him and licked at his lips wantingly, trying to make up his inexperience with enthusiasm when the male granted him entrance.

Gael gripped the teen's hip with his other hand to keep from trying to feel his mate's smooth skin.

He gave a soft moan for the feeling of the teen's tongue and sucked on it. Harry moaned in surprise and his hands jumped up to clutch at the male's shoulders and hair. Gael shivered at the noise and brought the teen even closer before breaking the kiss slowly. Though Harry had different ideas and ducked his head to kiss down the male's neck, each kiss spreading more heat through the taller male. 

The small teen pushed him down onto his back and smirked as if challenging him. The dominant growled before flipping them over and pinning Harry's wrists to the floor, leaning down and biting at the submissive's neck to leave his mark. Wanting it to be somewhere he couldn't hide later.

Gael leaned back up and nearly kissed Harry again but one glance at the silver eyes had him pausing.

He sat back on his feet and said softly, trying to not anger or upset the submissive “We can't do this yet Harry… God, I'd love to but you are not ready. I know this so we need to stop while I can still think straight.” Harry gave a needy whimper that threatened to break his resolve but he just responded firmly “No. Now go back to eating Love.”

The submissive bit his lip and got up slowly, glancing at him a few times before moving back to his food. His wings drooped sadly while he sulked, Gael sat behind him and started preening his wings.

Trying to cheer Harry back up, he whispered apologies and reassurances the entire time they ate. Once they were done they laid twisted up in an embrace, cuddling close and just enjoying being near each other.

Gael nearly sighed in relief when those beautiful silver eyes faded back into emerald. Harry bit his lip and buried his face into the male's neck “You… You really want me..? I was a little scared that you'd continue but when you backed off I just confused and upset…” He tried to explain his contradictory emotions to the male, holding him tighter.

The blonde kissed the side of his head and said soothingly, already expecting that he'd have to reassure Harry as well once he was back. Harry was easier to talk to though while his neorn was more stubborn. “Always. I want to do this right, when both of us are fully sure that we are ready. When we both are right of mind.” Harry didn't bring up what if they haven't done anything by the time of the heat, if their neornithes were ready then it would happen regardless.

He was just happy for the male's reassurance and actions, glad that he understood what it was like for Harry even when they were going by instinct.

* * *

 

The next day saw Remus outside of their door the moment the sun was up. He tried to act calm when a half asleep Gael opened the door but it was clear by how early he visited that he was worried. The blonde found it a bit odd since the werewolf was usually more reasonable one out of everyone.

Harry called out to Gael from bed, not wanting to get up yet “What's going on?” The male chuckled at the picture he made with his long hair mussed up from sleep and emerald eyes peeking half open curiously but still sleepy. It was incredibly cute to witness.

Remus made his way past Gael and stuck his head into the bedroom “Good morning Harry. I heard that you had gotten sick last night cub.” The teen sat up when he saw his godfather and patted the bed “Morning Remy. I wasn't sick I was just tired, Gael let me nap here before we had a late dinner together.”

The werewolf smiled in relief and moved to sit on the bed as directed. Harry returned it before eagerly placing his hands to the male's stomach, earning an amused chuckle “There isn't anything to feel yet Harry.~” The teen stuck his tongue out at him childishly before looking back to his stomach “Don't worry baby. Your daddy's just worried that you'll love me more than him.~”

He teased the older male while pressing his forehead to the small bump. Gael frowned lightly in confusion “You're pregnant?” He was surprised that he hadn't noticed until now, Remus gave a soft sad smile and nodded. “Yes…” Harry looked up at him and grabbed his hand, rubbing soft circles on the back of it.

Gael understood the bittersweet look on the wolf's face, having been there to see Sirius fall through the veil. He moved to stand next to them and rested a hand on the male's shoulder “You know that I'll always be here if you need anything Remus. Don't hesitate to ask me, my friend.”

He rose an eyebrow at the groan he got in return, Remus whined playfully with a small pout “How am I supposed to threaten you when you're being so kind?!”

Harry burst into laughter and wrapped his arms around his stomach, Gael shook his head in amusement “My apologies Remus, I didn't mean to ruin that for you.” Remus smiled as he waved off the apology, watching his godson lovingly who was trying to catch his breath after laughing so hard.

His loving look faded into a smirk however when he spotted something on his godson's neck “Harry.~” He poked the side of his neck and rose an eyebrow “What is this?” The teen slapped a hand over the side of his neck as his face turned a brilliant red. Remus had trouble holding in his laughter as he watched the teen struggle to explain.

Gael ran his fingers through the flustered male's hair to help calm him before answering bluntly “It is a hickey.”

Harry turned and covered Gael's mouth with his other hand, which made Remus finally burst into laughter. The teen gave a long whining sound before burying his face into the dominant’s chest “Gaaaaaeeeeelllll..~” He drew out poutily.

His godfather just continued to laugh at his expense and finally managed to say “If all of your mates are like this then I don't think I'll have anything to worry about. Except perhaps your innocence.~” Remus smirked playfully while Harry tried not to flinch at the words, Gael held the teen a bit tighter and easily changed the topic “I expect that Harry will need at least four mates. Due to how strong he is.”

Both male's head snapped to face him, he was glad that he got his mate's attention off of those muggles but felt bad that he handed him a new thing to worry over.

He explained softly while cuddling the slightly panicked teen closer “I can already guess that you will need more than me just to have a clutch. And then you'll likely need two grounding mates just to keep your magic in check later in life.” Harry took a deep calming breath and whispered as if reminding himself “One step at a time…” gael nodded softly and rocked him side to side “One step at a tine Love.” he agreed.

Remus smiled approvingly at them as he watched to see how Gael would handle this. He felt reassured that Harry was in good hands, his godson deserved to be pampered a bit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so SO very much for all your comments. I'm sorry this took so long I was having trouble with some of the scenes. Andto those of you who are asking me to change the tags, I can't at the moment. My tablet won't cooperate with me so I have to wait until I get my new laptop which will hopefully be soon!~ :)

Chapter 5: Death Eater's Appeal 

 

Next afternoon found Harry back in Dumbledore's office, though this time the elder man had told him that it was important. Dreading a new enemy or something of the like he walked up the stairs with a pit in his stomach. He was known for his terrible luck. The teen took a calming breath as he rested his hand on the headmaster's office door.

After releasing the breath in a rush he turned the knob and made his way inside.

Albus gave him a reassuring smile and gestured to a seat as he poured them some tea. The elder male always seemed to have a pot ready whenever he had guests in his office. And when Harry sat down he was automatically passed a saucer and cup.

The dark haired male took a gulp to calm his nerves, not caring when it scalded the roof of his mouth. Albus cleared his throat before getting to business “They've got several Death Eaters in custody right now Harry, I've tried to hold them off for as long as I could but they insist that you be there for there trials. To put the final nail in their coffin and clear up any lies they may tell.”

Harry frowned, he knew why they really wanted him there, so that they can show that Harry Potter 'The defeater of Voldemort’ was on the ministry's side. It seemed Dumbledore knew as well as he gave the teen a sympathetic look.

The teen blew out another sigh this one much more irritated as he sunk back into his seat. Yes the court cases would be stressful but it wasn't nearly as bad as he thought it'd be. “That is not the only reason I have called you here. There are also several other Death Eaters that have not been captured. I fear that they will come straight for you in their anger, especially the Lestranges.”

Harry felt like his stomach dropped at the mention of the Lestranges being free. He clenched his hands into fists to calm his emotions. Why couldn't he just be free? It seemed like no matter what he did there was no end to the torture life put him through.

“I strongly recommend that you inform Gael of this. He'll want to know.” Harry felt a flash of panic, _what if Gael decides that I'm not worth it?_ Dumbledore stopped his panicked thoughts by standing then walking around the desk to kneel in front of him. “Look at me, my boy. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised if you just trust him on this. I know Gael, he won't disappoint.”

Harry nodded and moved to stand up but Dumbledore stopped him by raising a hand before pushing himself back up. “There is one last thing Harry. It's about the Malfoy's, their trial is up tomorrow as well and I feel like you need to know this before hand.”

* * *

 

The teen didn't immediately go to Gael even though he knew he probably should have, instead he snuck to the top of the astronomy tower to think alone. He just needed silence and time to think to himself, being around Gael would make him want to focus on the dominant. His brain was still reeling from all the new information dumped on him suddenly.

Harry didn't realize how long he'd been up there just debating over things and settling his mind until Gael walked up to him with a sigh.

He looked at the male and then the sky, realizing that the sun was dropping by now. He blinked a few times before turning back to Gael “Sorry. I got lost in thought.” He said a bit guilty as he pretty much spent the entire day away from his mate. Having only seen him that morning and that was with Remus present.

Gael waved away the apology as he moved to sit behind him, wrapping his arms around the male's waist and pulling him closer. Harry rested back against him and just soaked in the dominant's presence, not realizing how much his Neorn needed Gael until just now. Or it could be because he was so unsettled recently.

He turned around slightly to snuggle his side into Gael's chest, closing his eyes with a soft purring noise.

The blonde held him in silence for a while, enjoying the quiet time with his beautiful submissive in his arms. After a while though he asked softly “What did Dumbledore want to talk about?” Harry smiled at the innocent curiousness in the question and answered calmly, hoping that Gael wouldn't overreact “He wanted to tell me about the Death Eaters. Mos ret of them were captured and I have to be present for their trials but there were some who… weren't. Like the Lestranges.”

Gael fell silent and held the teen tighter, Harry felt a bit anxious at the lack of answer and tried to move away so that he could see the male's face. The blonde however wouldn't let him move “Don't… please. I need to hold you close for a moment.”

The ex-soldier knew all about the Lestranges and how ruthless they were, he had no doubt that Harry was one of Bellatrix's top targets.

Right behind her own family perhaps.

The dominant felt a vicious protective streak, not wanting his mate to be taken away before he'd even really become his. Harry buried his face into the male's neck instead with a light nod “Okay… Just… You aren't angry with me.?” Gael shook his head “Of course not.” Knowing that Harry just needed to hear it be said out loud.

The teen relaxed in his arms and he smiled slightly, his bright orange wings moving to wrap around Harry's body. The submissive peeked at them before beginning to purr again, liking the sight of his mate's wings. Gael rumbled back to him, his eyes turning a bright gold as he nuzzled and stroked the male's wings.

The dominant registered the tower as a good place to protect his lover at and relaxed a bit, instead turning his attentions to pamper his mate a bit. Harry shivered at the feeling and purred louder, letting his instincts take over and melt into the ministrations.

The teen's pale white wings twitched with all the feelings and Harry felt completely safe with the male. Instinctively knowing that Gael would keep him safe no matter what.

The dominant moved away reluctantly and instead looked around the room before tugging off his robes, he stood and helped a confused but curious Harry out of his. Gael then walked to the center of the room and started putting together a small nest.

The submissive chirruped curiously as he moved a bit closer, waiting to be called for but wanting to see as well. Gael gave him an amused look before trilling for him, making the teen happily move forward.

Harry cooed at the male then kissed his cheek before crawling in. Gael not far behind him, though as it was only made of robes they had to practically lay on top of each other.

Not that either of them had any problems with that.

Harry's hands instantly moved to preen his mate's wings as he nuzzled his neck, soaking in the innocent affections happily. Gael wrapped his arms around the smaller male and moved to lay on his back, his wings spread out on either side of him and Harry on his chest. The teen purred and buried his face into the crook of the dominant's neck.

The dark haired male pressed a soft kiss to his neck as he lifted his hands up to massage the dominant's shoulders.

Gael smiled softly, soaking in the love just as the submissive did. Harry smiled widely when he heard a soft rumbling noise underneath him. He kissed the male again to hear him purr some more, glad that he was making his mate so happy and contented as to purr. The teen moved one hand to preen and stroke Gael's beautiful wings as he gave a soft happy sigh.

He was so incredibly grateful to have Gael in his life.

* * *

 

Harry held in a tired sigh as he stepped out in the hallway during a break from the trials. He was currently hiding away from the hyenas the wizarding world called politicians in a random office. The teen was just glad that no one else had been in there when he ducked in on impulse, needing to get away from the wizards and reporters before he did something he'd regret. Harry looked around the office curiously but stuck close to the door, just incase the owner of this room came back.

As if summoned the doorknob turned and in walked a tall male with cocoa skin, a halo of dark curly hair and a light stubble across his jaw. He wore a more modern suit that was slightly form-fitting; a black jacket and pants with a deep blue button-up that highlighted his auburn eyes. Harry was taken aback by his eye color, they weren’t quite red but they were very close to it.

The young male paused in the doorway, one of his eyebrows arched in confusion at the sight of the young submissive.

Harry looked away with a dark blush, realizing he'd just been staring “Ah- sorry. I was just… hiding.” He finished lamely, knowing that it sounded like a stupid reason. The dark skinned male however just chuckled and leaned the doorway, his large frame keeping it fully blocked “No need. They are a rather desperate bunch aren't they Lord Potter?”

The teen was overly aware of how smooth and deep the male's voice way “You're not… angry with me? I mean I did basically break into your office.” Harry furrowed his brow in confusion. The male shook his head and waved a hand “Oh, this isn't mine.~” He winked at the teen before walking to the desk casually, closing the door behind him.

“I'm sorry, what?” The taller male simply smirked teasingly at the question, opening a draw and digging through it. Harry frowned at the male “Excuse me. What are you doing?” He didn't get an answer for a moment before the mysterious male stood back up with a handful of papers “Just came to collect something.” He brandished the papers playfully to emphasize his words. Harry stepped in front of the door to block the male from leaving “And how am I to know if you're stealing or not?”

The male rose an eyebrow at him “And how am I to know that you aren't? You can try to go tell someone but the simple fact is you broke in first, isn't it?~” The teen glared at him and pulled out his wand, not really caring if he was questioned for being in there.

The male grabbed Harry's hand before he could lift it up and smiled, his other hand pointing towards the  “Relax, I' was teasing you. I had something to pick up before the trials.” Harry glanced at the male again before glancing at the plaque on the desk, which read _‘_ **_Andrea Burke_ **’.

“And how do I know that you are telling me the truth now?” The dark skinned male grinned at the question before showing him the family ring on his hand  “Now as beautiful company you are, We do have somewhere to be young lord.~” Harry flushed lightly and tucked his wand away again, opening the door and ducking out quickly “Sorry..”

A large hand caught the door and a smiling male peeked out “I look forward to seeing you again Potter.~” as the teen rushed around the corner.

* * *

 

Harry jumped as someone sitting next to him leaned over to whisper nearly in his ear “Hello again Potter.” The teen turned to glare at the familiar voice, not up for another annoying politician to be dogging him all day. Andrea simply smiled charmingly though “I'm sorry, I just found that I couldn't wait until our next meeting.~”

The submissive turned away from him without a word, intent on focusing on the trials. The Malfoy's hadn't made their appeal yet so he was mainly just sitting there and answering any questions they decided ask him.

Andrea chuckled at his behavior and turned to the front, though he seemed to refuse to be forgotten. Making small comments in an attempt to crack a smile from the teen.

Harry found it hard to look professional and caught himself smiling several times, which only encouraged the male more.

Finally though the male seemed to have stopped, Harry looked at him in confusion. Unsure of what silenced him. The tall male had an almost conflicted look in his eyes as he watched the dementors drag in an aged, ragged man with chocolate skin and thin grey eyes.

The ragged man looked up and for a second Harry had thought that he was staring directly at him before he realized that he'd been looking at Andrea. The taller male cleared his throat before standing up with a sudden air of professional seriousness.

Amelia gestured for the male to stand next to the other “Here we have today Calon Burke and Lord Andrea Burke to defend him.” Harry felt a bit of sympathy for the young lord as he walked off, his whole body was tense and he couldn't help but remember how carefree he looked before Calon was walked in.

“Mr.Burke here is being trialed for serious domestic violence, muggle torture, wizard and witch torture, rape and for taking the dark mark. He is suspected of being one of Voldemort's most trusted followers. How do you plea?”

The older male kept his head held up as he answered confidently “Not guilty.” There were several murmured protests and even a rare loud one but the older man didn't even blink an eye. He was truly so confident that he'd win.

Madame Bones watched the male carefully for a few long seconds before saying “Administer the serum.”

An auror nodded and stepped forward with small vial of veritaserum, tilting Calon's head up and dripping two drops of the clear liquid on his tongue. She closed up the vial and watched as the previous lord's face went slack and his eyes glassy before stepping away again.

“What is your name?” A dull, toneless voice answered “Calon Andrew Burke.”  

“Where is your wife?”  “She is at home with our daughter Giorgia.”

Madame Bones nodded and said to the prosecutor “Alright you may begin your questioning.” The male nodded and cleared his throat as he moved to be in front of Burke “Did you ever torture or hurt muggles for the dark lord?”

“No.” The lawyer nearly stumbled at the answer and frowned “Where you ever a follower of the dark lord?”

“No.”

“Did you ever make any sort of deal with the dark lord?”

“No.”

“Did you ever cast any unforgivables?”

“No.”

He asked several other questions, trying to catch the male in _something_ as everyone there was so sure of him. Andrea cleared his throat and lifted up a file that he'd been holding “I would like to show some evidence.” He walked up to Madame Bones and handed her a copy after getting a nod from her.

“Some evidence that will prove who my father really is.”

Harry could hear and see the confusion spread through the others and didn't understand what was happening until he was handed a copy. Inside was picture after picture of his father's victims, from afar and all from what Harry guessed was their home.

Andrea walked up to his father and started showing him the pictures one by one “Tell me, Calon.” Silence followed his words, half anticipation half shock from the blatant disrespect. “Do you recognize these people?”

“Yes.”

“Tell us, who are they?” Harry bit his lip to hide the smile as he saw a peek of the Andrea from earlier shine through. He was taunting him.

Mr.Burke continued to reply where he'd seen each and every one of those people and what he did to them. Madame Bones had to cut him off to keep others from getting queasy at the admissions. Andrea cleared his throat and pulled out one last picture “And this… Who is this _father?_ ”

Harry was taken aback by the way the male practically spat out the word, and even more so by the male's answer “That is my wife Adela Giulia Burke nee Zabini and your sister Giorgia Adela Burke.”

The teen frowned and searched for the picture he was showing, there was only one picture with two people in it not counting Burke. One of which was on the ground  and the other was crouch over them and shaking their body. Harry felt a flash of anger for the male before them and prayed to magic that their mother was okay.

Andrea proceeded to make his father admit to everyone how he'd abused his wife and forced her to bear his children. How he'd been planning to sell his daughter to Rabastan Lestrange as a wife or to Rodolphus as a mistress. Since the previous only really needed his heir and had never wanted a daughter. The tall young male showed that while his father wasn't a Death Eater, he was a truly dark wizard that deserved Azkaban.

Amelia nodded and knocked her gavel on the table “I hereby sentence Calon Burke to life in Azkaban for the murder and torture of muggles. For abusing your family and human trafficking. All who agree?” Harry lifted up his wand proudly along with nearly the whole room.

The teen watched as Andrea took a deep breath and relaxed, he smiled gently at the male when he'd caught his eye. He felt his heart flutter dangerously at the grateful smile he'd gotten in return. He couldn't be doing this, feeling this. He was courting Gael right now and he was very much in love with him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long buuuttt I finally got my new laptop!  
> Thank you so very much for everyone who reads, comments and/or kudos this fic!

Chapter 6: First Fights

 

Lucius Malfoy was led into the room in baggy tattered clothes and covered in dirt, though he still managed to look important and dignified. Harry straightened up as the court read off the charges, getting ready to be called up. Once they started calling up witnesses Harry frowned slightly as they never called for a defense. The teen glanced at Andrea, who looked just as confused.

He stood up suddenly “Excuse me!” The court fell silent out of surprise and everyone turned to look at Harry. The teen did his best to look confident under all the stares as he locked eyes with Bones “You never called for a defense.”

Madame Bones sneered lightly “No one wanted to defend him.” Another person in the stands called out angrily “He's a death eater! He shouldn't even get a trial!” Harry glared in the direction of the voice before walking down to stand next to Malfoy “I will stand as  _ Lord _ Malfoy's defense. He will get a fair and thorough trial like everyone else.” The teen said angrily, appalled by the other's and Amelia Bones who he'd thought would stand up for justice first.

The crowd murmured angrily but Harry easily ignored them, used to having people always whispering about him. 

Madame Bones nodded and cleared her throat as she started reading off the charges again, Lucius was watching him curiously but Harry ignored that as well. “How do you plead?” Lucius straightened up “Guilty.” Harry wanted to smack the others when they traded pleased looks, some shot the teen confused looks. As he had to be down there for a reason.

Harry cut off Madame Bones before she could knock her gavel into the podium and said “Lord Malfoy would you like to explain exactly why you did what you did?” Lucius suddenly understood why the teen was there and nodded “Of course, I did it for the ministry. On special orders from my boss.” People started talking, soon yelling, over each other at the two but they stood there silently and confidently. Madame Bones shot a couple of sparks up in the air to grab everyone's attention “Order! What do you mean Mr. Malfoy.” Harry narrowed his eyes slightly at her “ _ Lord  _ Malfoy, Madame Bones.” The teen was ignored though as Lucius answered “I mean that I was simply following orders from the ministry.” 

“I am an Unspeakable, Madame Bones. I cannot give details of my missions or orders. I cannot give out names of my superiors or coworkers. I can, however, tell you that I did do those things that you’ve accused me of as a way to stay under cover.” 

There was a couple of beats of silence as everyone digested what was said, Madame Bones cleared her throat and asked “Is there any way I can tell if you are even telling me the truth?” Lucius nodded and Harry said calmly “Lord Malfoy would like to willingly volunteer to be dosed with veritaserum.” Whispers erupted through the atrium and Madame Bones nodded for him to be dosed. 

Lucius couldn’t answer any personal questions about the Unspeakables but he did confirm that he was in fact an unspeakable and that his codename was  _ Pearl _ .

Harry smiled a bit smugly but tried his best to hide it from view, he could spot a reporter writing furiously in the corner and didn’t want to be labeled as  **‘Going dark’** . The teen nodded respectively to Lucius after the rest of his trial, smiling more wholesomely at the nod he got in return. Andrea smirked at him “Quite the bombshell you dropped on us there little raven.” Harry rose an eyebrow at the nickname but didn’t bother to correct him, instead he took advantage of Andrea’s willingness to talk to ignore the rest of the trials.

* * *

The raven haired savior melted into his mates embrace and sighed, loving the warmth that was Gael. He snuggled as close as he could and nuzzled his neck, all thoughts of Andrea and the trials pushed to the back of his mind as he just soaked up the affection happily. Harry was brought back to those thoughts though when Gael questioned how his day went. 

Harry gave a tired sigh and stubbornly cuddled closer to the male as he answered “Tiring… Lucius was ultimately set free though. And… I met someone interesting. His name was Andrea Burke.”

He was hesitant to bring the male up in case it caused a fight but he didn't believe in hiding things in relationships.

The older man frowned “And what does he have to do with your day?” Harry chuckled and replied “Honestly? He was pretty annoying at first. Alright,  _ very _ annoying. But I think he could be a great friend if given the chance…” He didn't mention that he thought the male could be more if he was also a Neorn.

Gael seemed to understand though if the flash of jealousy on the male's face was anything to go off of. Harry straddled the male and held his face in his hands “Look. I would never choose him over you but you are going to have to accept the fact that my attention will be grabbed by other suitors until I have all of my mates. I love you Gael, no one is going to just take that away or change it.” The older male stared at him for a moment in surprise before tugging him into deep kiss.

The teen pressed closer to Gael and let him take control, reassuring his Neorn that Harry was his at the moment. Gael wished to whatever god there was that Harry allowed them to bond at the end of their courting. 

Harry moaned softly into the intoxicating kiss and pressed closer to him, opening his mouth for the male when he licked his lips. Gael plundered his mouth and gently ran his hands up the teen’s back. The older male threaded his fingers through Harry’s long hair as he trailed fiery kisses down the male’s neck. He guided the raven haired teen’s head to the side before biting down on his neck. Harry went rigid before going lax with a keening moan, his wings flaring out to either side of him as his eyes bled into a silver. Gael sucked on the mark until it was a purple, Harry writhing lightly in his lap while trying to stay still.

The dominant cooed to him and kissed the mark a few times before lifting his head to stare into the submissive's eyes “Mine.” 

Harry tilted his head more and gave a needy whimper “Yes, please… Yours.” Gael had a hell of a time to restrain himself as he cuddled Harry and rubbed the male’s back until he’d calmed down enough to think straight. Not wanting to take the male when he wasn’t thinking right, he knew Harry wasn’t ready just yet.

The teen was silent for a moment before saying softly “Why… Why do you keep rejecting me..?” His voice broke in the middle of speaking and Gael was startled to hear it. He held the savior tighter and said sternly “I would never ever reject you, Love. I just want you to be one hundred percent sure that you want to be bonded to me.” Harry sat up and turned towards him almost angrily.

“You are one of the  _ only  _ things I’m sure of lately! Now I’m not… sure about having s-sex. Especially so soon. But I  _ want  _ to be bonded with you Gael.”

Gael sat up to gather the upset teen in his arms and said soothingly as he rocked them “We only have a few weeks Love. There is no need to rush this any more than it already is. I am not going anywhere Harry Potter, I need you to trust me on that. I will never force myself upon you and I would never force you to do something.”  Harry sniffled lightly and buried his face into the male’s neck. Gael bit his lip before saying rationally “I want you to see a mind healer Harry…” He tried to stay confident and sure when Harry looked up quickly in alarm “You need to. I am not qualified enough to help you, now I am not saying that anything is wrong with you but I really think that it would help. Please consider it. I think it would be for the best.”

Harry frowned and said “I’ll think about it…” He relented slightly, to Gael it sounded like he was refusing but he held hope that he’d listen without too much of a fight.

* * *

A week later found Harry surrounded by red heads, all of the Weasleys had come to hogwarts to visit him for his birthday. Bill even had a job here now as a runes professor after he’d nearly died on a job, so he’d be able to spend the rest of the summer there with Harry and his friends. The teen’s excitement died out though when Bill showed up with a few big changes. Which came in the form of large turquoise and blue feathered wings. Gael was immediately jealous of their closeness and the fact that another dominant was near his possible mate, rarely leaving him alone. Which only served to slowly drive Harry crazy until he eventually snapped at him.

“What is your problem?!” Gael frowned at the teen and said “I don’t trust him Harry…” The teen glared “Don’t trust him or  _ me _ ? You’ve been following me around like the moment you turn your back I’ll be all over some other guy!” Gael ran a hand through his hair and responded without thinking “Isn’t that what happened with Burke?”

The wind in Harry’s sails disappeared for all of a second before he whispered “You know what? You sprouted all of that stuff about me trusting you to stay… When you can’t even give me the same right? I told you about Andrea because I didn’t want anything between us, you had said you were okay but you’re obviously not if still going to dangle it over me head!” Gael couldn’t think of anything to say to that, Harry tugged at his hair in frustration before saying “Forget it. I don’t know why I thought I could have friends.” He said sarcastically as he turned away from the male.

Gael muttered angrily before he could leave “But that’s not what you want is it?” Harry glared over his shoulder, trying to hide the pang he felt, as he threw the door open and slammed it shut behind him.

Gael heaved a sigh as he flopped down onto the couch beside him, dropping his head into his hands. His neorn was yelling at him for getting into a fight with  _ his  _ submissive. It wasn’t even his neorn’s protectiveness that caused this it was his own jealousy, as his neorn understood his submissive’s needs for more mates.

Harry felt terrible as he marched down the hallway, half of it was because of his anger the other half was the guilt that was eating him alive. He seemed to have zoned out as the next thing he knew he had bumped face first into Bill. The teen felt like crying or screaming in frustration for running into the topic of their argument. Instead though he wrapped his arms around the male and hid his face, Bill blinked in surprise and hesitated before hugging him back “Harry..? Did something happen?” The teen nodded but didn’t explain. The redhead sighed and said soothingly “Why don’t you go talk with my mom? Have a nice cup of tea and maybe a snack.” The oldest weasley really wasn’t good with these things…

Harry nodded but didn’t let go, not wanting him to see his tears. The teen didn’t know what to do this was his first relationship and first fight. 

Bill hummed in thought before lifting the teen up, waiting and soothing him until he relaxed so he could walk without dropping him. The eldest Weasley carried him to the great hall where Mrs. and Mr.Weasley was chatting with Dumbledore over tea. He dumped Harry into a chair and ruffled his hair “Everything will get better, I promise.” Instantly Mrs.Weasley was mothering him and pulled a small grateful smile from the teen.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the positive comments! I'll be churning out chapter's as quickly as I can while inspired, I'm not sure how long it'll last but hopefully a while.~

Chapter 7: Bill vs Gael

 

Bill made sure Harry was situated and calmer before sneaking off, he made his way to Gael’s private quarters. The fiery redhead crossed his arms after knocking on the door, his neorn- which he was not used to controlling- hated seeing a submissive upset. He had originally planned on just talking to him about what happened but as soon as that door opened and he spotted a still angry Gael his body moved on it’s own.

Bill’s arm snapped out and punched the taller, older man straight in the face “What did you say to him?!” Gael stumbled back a bit from the force of the blow and growled threateningly at the other dominant but he had enough control by now that he didn’t immediately attack.

“That’s none of your business.”

The redheaded dominant held back a growl “It is when he comes running to me in tears! You have no right-” Gael felt his jealousy come back full force, this time backed up by his Neorn. The older male grabbed the redhead and slammed him into the portrait frame “He is mine!” Bill kicked him in between the legs before pushing him away “That does not mean that you can bully him!” Gael growled at the accusation and tackled the younger dom, not about to let this juvenile tell him what to do or how to take care of his mate.

Bill kicked and slashed at him, trying his hardest to get a ledge on the older dom, his eyes bleeding into a familiar and chilling color of gold.

Harry came running into the room, having heard the sounds of their roars and come running in a panic. The teen watched horrified as they tore the rooms and each other apart, both too stubborn to back down. He moved forward a bit but was hesitant to get too close to the fighting “Stop! Just stop it!” The teen growled though when Bill accidentally cut a gash over the other male’s chest, the young man threw himself at them recklessly and roared between them loudly.

The submissives eyes turned a silver as he moved to cover Gael with himself, hissing at Bill threateningly. The dom hesitated before giving one last growl and leaving, Harry pulled Gael back down when he moved to follow. He keened for the male when he tried to move again, this time growling at Harry to stay put. Though when he heard the submissive noise he instead flipped them over, kissing down the male’s neck before nibbling on the mark he’d made earlier.

Harry shuddered and tilted his head to give him more room, keening again as encouragement, Gael sucked on the mark before saying gruffly in his ear as he bit at the lobe “You’re mine.” Harry nodded and arched to get more contact with the male “Yours..”

Gael gently rocked against the male but bit his lip to stop himself, Harry gasped at the feeling but whined at the pause. Gael couldn’t seem to fully control himself and groaned low in his throat as he shifted against the male again, holding the teen’s hips still so that he could grind against him easier. Harry moaned and keened for the male, a bit of his alluring song mixing in with noises. Gael gasped out as he moved to run his hands underneath the teen’s shirt “Harry… You’re driving me crazy…” He rested his head on the dark haired male’s shoulder and whispered as he held himself back by the skin of his teeth “L-Love… I need you to snap out of this… I can’t…”

Harry’s eyes flashed between the two colors for a moment before settling on emerald, the teen flushed brilliantly when he felt that he was hard. And that Gael’s erection was pressing against his.

Gael merely sighed in relief and kissed Harry briefly before sitting up, Harry’s eyes trailed down to his crotch automatically and he blushed furiously as he turned his head away from him. Gael chuckled softly and leaned over the teen to run his hand through the male’s hair “Love… I’m sorry. I’m sorry for overreacting and for this stupid fight. You could’ve gotten hurt…”

Harry moved to wrap his arms around the man and tugged him down so that he was laying on him, he felt a twing from his wings but ignored it for now as he said in a soft voice “I’m sorry for getting so defensive, and for just walking out on you.” Gael smiled and pressed a few soft kisses to the male’s face before nuzzling him “Don’t worry about it.”

Harry blushed again before whispering “I want you… I don’t want to wait this whole courting period if I’m already so sure of you. I know it hasn’t been long but I knew you for nearly half a year before this. Why should we wait? I trust you, I love you and I want you Gael.” Gael blinked a few moments before tugging the male into a searing kiss, enjoying the feeling and taste of his mate before whispering to him “I don’t want to wait either but I’ll wait forever for you Harry.” The teen shook his head and held him tighter.

“No. Not forever, just until after my birthday. When most of the Weasleys leave.” Gael groaned lowly again and buried his face into the male’s neck. Trying to calm himself down after hearing Harry’s decision.

Harry giggled at the noise and gently held either side of the male’s face as he pulled him into a deep kiss, shivering when Gael teasingly ran his hands up his sides. The older male straddled him and sat up with a decidedly predatory look in his eyes, Harry unwillingly keened at the look and tilted his head submissively.

Gael immediately latched onto his mark making Harry gasp and curse softly as the jolt it sent through him, he was more hesitant in his human state of mind and Gael seemed to be aware of that. He glanced at Harry before kissing down Harry chest, testing him to see if he was really ready. The teen tensed lightly but one look into Gael’s beautiful eyes had him melting into the touches, keeping his attention on his mate completely seemed to help keep him grounded in the present. Gael stopped his teasing to grin at the teen “I can’t wait.”

Harry rolled his eyes at the words before kissing him once again.

* * *

 

The dark haired teen met up with his friends, a happy smile on his face as Hermione ran up to tackle him with a hug “Happy birthday Harry!” Ron playfully wrapped them both up in a hug and mussed up the teens’ hair “Happy birthday mate!” Harry smiled at them while Hermione turned to berate Ron for messing with her hair like that. Ron didn't seem to mind and if Harry didn't know any better he'd say that the younger Weasley liked being told off by Hermione.

The two each grabbed one of his arms and turned him around before dragging him off in the direction of the library. At her friend’s confused look Hermione explained with a grin “We’ve been tasked with distracting you until they’re done setting up your party down stairs.” Harry chuckled lightly “Am I supposed to know that there is a party?” Ron winked teasingly at him “Nope, so act surprised Mate.” Harry shook his head at them and just let them drag him around.

He had already known Molly would throw some kind of celebration for him, that was just the kind of person she was. Sweet, fierce and all around motherly.

Harry smiled warmly at the thought, having the weasley’s around made him feel much more at home. Like the family he never had before.The appearance of Gael stopped his thoughts for a moment, the male was dressed impeccably in dark blue robes with a grey undershirt and black pants. He went without a tie and the first few buttons undone, teasing Harry with the small bit of chest he could see.

Gael smirked at the obvious gawking from the teen and walked forward confidently, bowing slightly to kiss his hand in an almost dramatic fashion “Good evening Lord Potter, I trust you are having a good birthday?” Harry murmured a distracted “I am now…” While looking over his mate, clearly enjoying his new wardrobe as opposed to his normal more  laid back style. Gael rose an eyebrow at the now blushing teen before chuckling and pressing a soft kiss to his lips “I’ll let you get back to your friends Love.” Harry turned to watch Gael walk away, eyes glued to the male’s butt.

Ron shook his head as Hermione rolled her eyes and slapped the teen in the back of his head “Harry!”

The raven haired male flinched and jumped out of his trance making Hermione feel a bit guilty, Harry just smiled though and rose an eyebrow teasingly “Can’t I just enjoy a good view?” Hermione sighed and turned to walk into the library, Ron just grabbed Harry’s arm to drag him after her “Don’t need to hear it, nor do I want to.”

* * *

 

Harry sighed as he led back down the halls, this time half bored to death because Hermione had learned that neither of them had done all of their homework for the summer. He yelped however when one of his bestfriends tied a scarf around his eyes and giggled. The teen frowned and tried to ‘look’ at them “Oh ha ha. Why am I blindfolded?” He could hear the smirk in Ron’s voice as the younger weasley exclaimed “Because it’s a surprise!”

They leaded him towards the great hall and paused outside to knock on the door “Is everything ready mum?”

Mrs. Weasley bustled out of the doors and rounded them up to heard them inside “Harry dear why do you have a scarf around your head?” The teen flushed and hastily pulled it down so he could see “Ron and Hermione thought it’d be funny…” Molly rose an eyebrow at them before shaking her head and hurrying them inside. 

The great hall was decorated in gryffindor colors with banners and streamers, the tables were filled with assorted snacks and one large homemade cake, the ceiling was charmed to play through Harry’s quidditch games. The ones he hadn’t gotten hurt in that is.

Harry gasped in surprise before grinning at everyone “This is amazing!” He looked up and watched himself fly around for a while until the view was blocked out by a certain redheaded neorn. Bill smirked teasingly at him “Are you going to stand here all day or are you going to talk to us? This party is for you.” Harry flushed but caught sight of Gael, the taller male shot Bill a warning look but didn’t move to interfere this time. Bill nodded to Gael before returning his attention to the submissive “So? Would you care for a dance?” Harry looked confused at the exchange but nodded anyways as he grabbed Bill’s hand, finding it to be pleasantly warm and much larger than his own.

Bill lead him to the part of the room where two of the tables had been removed and led the teen into a slow dance, wanting to keep him close. It was well worth the few hits his toes took in return for the dance choice.

After dancing with Bill Harry had a dance with Hermione, Molly, Ginny- Who had interrogated him about his ‘new boyfriend’ wanting to know  _ all _ of the details- and, finally, Gael. The teen relaxed into the older male’s arms and rested his head on the strawberry blonde’s chest. Gael smiled fondly and they stayed like that, just holding each other and gently swaying to the music, for at least an hour.

Up until Harry noticed that Mrs. Weasley was taking pictures.

From then Gael mainly just watched Harry talk to everyone while he stood back, having never been the social type. He had a small but pleasant conversation with Mr. Weasley and an almost fake apology from Bill, other than that he mainly stood back and listened. Right where he liked to be in parties.

Gael looked down at his watch before walking up to Harry and his friends “I’m sorry to interrupt but I have a special surprise waiting for him.” Harry looked at him curiously, his interest instantly sparked. The male smiled and kissed him before looking at the other two teens “May I kidnap my mate for the night?” Ron nodded and stood up “I'll go tell mum.” Gale nodded as a  thank you and helped his mate up, lifting him up in his arms bridal style.

Harry blushed and squirmed slightly “Let me down. Everyone's looking.” Gael chuckled and kissed his cheek “I did not know that I embarrassed you so much.” He teased but Harry frowned and latched onto him “I'm not ashamed of you or anything of the sort Gael Nolan.” The man smiled happily and kissed the top of the male's head before carrying him out of the hall.

* * *

 

Lucius gasped out in pain and struggled against the chains that held him as he was hit with yet another Cruciatus curse, Draco was held in a cell next to his, crying and shaking the bars “Stop it!”

Bellatrix cut off the curse and smiled gleefully “You might as well get comfy little Draco.~ This is the fate of traitors. This is the fate of those who dare to stand against my lord!” Her voice got louder and more screechy the more passionate she got. Draco gritted his teeth together and dropped down to cover his ears, turning away slightly as well. He just couldn't do it.

He couldn't save them and he couldn't bare to stand and watch anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... How'd you like the little twist with The Malfoy's?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: Bonding

 

Harry chuckled as Gael covered his eyes with one hand and said the password to their rooms. He smiled softly at the thought, their rooms. The tall male set him down and whispered into his ear “Surprise.~” Harry opened his eyes and gave a soft gasp, the room was lit up with candles and there was rose petals spread across the bed.

Harry blushed at the cliche set up, it still made him extremely happy and made his heart speed up a bit.

Gael wrapped his arms around the teen’s waist and pulled him to rest against his stomach, he leaned down and kissed his neck a few times before whispering “I know you wanted to wait until they leave but I have a special gift for you.” Harry shivered and tilted his head more for the male before saying “I-I'm not against it being tonight.”

Gael turned him around and pulled him into a passionate but brief kiss “Are you sure? We'll have to be in here for days afterwards you won't get to say goodbye.” Harry blushed darkly and mumbled “I… already did. I told them that I'd probably be too busy with homework..”

His mate blinked in surprise before chuckling and lifting him up, guiding his legs to wrap around him. Harry whimpered as the male bit at his neck to mark him again, he pulled back a bit to say fondly “You're too good for me Harry Potter..” Harry grinned at him and kissed him gently, the kiss slowly heating up as Gael slipped his tongue into the teen's mouth.

Harry moaned lightly as he let the male dominate his mouth, holding back his neorn as he wanted his first real time with a clear mind.

The teen held him closer with his legs, pushing their crotches to touch and brush against each other. Gael groaned happily at the feeling and turned to press the teen against the wall, Harry trembled lightly with pleasure as the older man grinded against him. Gael paused worriedly and asked, his voice deep and husky “Are you okay?” Harry nodded, wrapped his arms around the male’s shoulders to pull himself off the wall and whisper in his ear “Please, yours…” The strawberry blond man turned to look at his mate and was surprised to see emerald orbs staring back. Harry smiled at him and glues their mouths together, tugging him to his lips by the hair.

Gael immediately responded and rocked into the teen again, their moans getting lost in the kiss. Harry pulled back to breath but gasped as the male kissed down his throat slowly, Harry bared more of his neck for Gael as he kept grinding against him to get more delicious friction. Gael clutched his hips and helped him move as he groaned before biting into his neck, leaving a bright red mark on the teen’s perfectly pale skin.

Harry arched slightly with a gasp and tugged lightly on the male’s hair, Gael smirked against the teen’s skin. Harry blushed and shivered for the feeling of it before moving to nervously run his hands underneath the male’s shirt. The teen slowly explored the male’s pale torso, teasingly running his fingers lower on his stomach and into the small trail of hair once he got more confident. Gael moved back and lowered Harry to the ground before pulling his shirt off, his neorn preening at all of the attention it was receiving. Harry swallowed thickly as the sight of the male, his eyes slowly drinking him in.

Gael chuckled and moved forward slowly, allowing Harry to stare all he wanted, before grabbing the hem of the teen’s shirt “May I?”

The teen blushed and nodded, holding his arms up for the male as he tugged his shirt up over his head. Before Harry's shirt was fully off Gael darted forward and took one of his pink nipples into his mouth. The male hissed and moaned when it was bit then sucked on, he arched and trembled as the older male pinched and rolled his other one.

Harry slumped against the wall and bit his lip as noise after noise tried to escape him. Gael licked a trail back up to his jaw before pressing a few soft kisses on his cheek and helpong him out of his shirt fully. The teen smiled softly at him and turned his head to kiss him on the lips, his hands jumping to trace of the male's delicious muscles once they were free.

Gael chuckled against his lips and teasingly licked them before picking him up again. Dumping him on the bed before climbing onto him, holding himself up on his forearms “Are you still okay?”

Harry nodded and arched up into him, his erection was pressing against his zipper in an almost painful way. The only thing he could think of was getting him and Gael out of the rest of their clothes.

Harry gasped and wrapped his arms and legs around the male when the man grinded down into him, kissing him almost desperately as he contined the action. The teen's breathing came out in excited bursts as they rutted against each other. Gael pulled back and quickly stripped him of his pants before doing the same to himself.

Harry tensed but instead of being roughly taken like he nearly expected for experience the teen was pulled into an emotion filled kiss.

The teen relaxed into the kiss and held him tightly, reminding himself of who was holding him as he closed his eyes. Gael smiled warmly when he broke the kiss and whispered as he kissed down the male's front “I love you Harry Potter.. I promise to look after you forever and always, I promise to love you, to protect you, to provide for you.”

Harry moaned quietly as the male got lower and breathed out “I love you Gael.. I promise to take care of you and our children forever and always.” He broke off into a loud surprised moan as Gael licked a stripe up his cock. “I-I promise to love you, t-to protect you, to provide for you.” The male chuckled mischievously at his lover and took the head into his mouth, Harry cursing at the feeling and grabbing a fistful of his blankets.

They felt a swell of magic around them, both moaning for the feeling as it brushed across their skin. Harry shuddered as Gael moaned and tried to buck his hips up but the man held him down.

Keeping the teen from accidentally choking him in his pleasure.

Gael slowly took more of the teen's cock into his mouth, Harry pleading with him for more as he writhed against the cool sheets. The teen cursed loudly as the male set up a steady pace, Gael moved away for a second to whisper the summoning charm. Harry whimpered at the paused, feeling overstimulated and hot. Gale pressed a soft kiss to his thigh as he caught the bottle of lube and spread some over his fingers.

“It's okay love. I've got you.” Harry keened at the nickname, halfway between human and neorn. Gael took the male's erection into his mouth as he circled a finger around the teen's entrance.

Harry tensed at the cold feeling and Gael waited until he he was relaxed enough that he wouldn't hurt him much. The teen gave a shaky breath for the intrusive feeling and looked down at Gael's head, soon grabbing handfuls of the male's perfect hair as he found the circular bundle of nerves. He arched and moaned loudly as his lover massage the place and sucked him off.

The teen came embarrassingly soon at the duel sensations.

Gael gave a lewd slurping sound as he came back up and added a second finger, continuing to stretch the teen as he groaned at the sight of him. Harry winced a bit at the stretching but encouraged the male to continue when he tried to stop. The feeling being much too good even with the small bits of pain.

Gael bit and kissed over his torso as he stretched him, trying to be as thorough as possible so that he wouldn't hurt him.

Harry put a quick end to that though as he pleaded and thrusted down onto his fingers once he felt that he was taking too long, arms reaching up to hold on to his pillow “Please… I want to feel you. Gael, love, I need you…” Gael paused at the sight of him, his head tilted to the side, skin shining lightly with sweat, legs spread just for him and his beautiful emerald eyes blown wide with lust. The male nodded and grabbed the lube again too slick himself up. Biting his lip at the feeling.

Harry keened as he watched him, his eyes switching to a silver color when his control broke. Gael tried to push slowly into the submissive but Harry wrapped his legs around his waist and tugged him close. Gael's control snapped at the feeling, his eyes fading to a gold “You are mine..” Harry nodded and stilled, waiting for him to move obediently. Gael tugged him into a kiss that was mainly teeth and tongue as he pulled out before slamming back in, unable to hold back. Harry didn't seem to mind though as he moaned loudly for the feeling, held tilted back.

Gael moaned with him and kept up the pace and force until Harry suddenly lurched up and bit into his neck hard enough to make him bleed. He hissed and continued to pound into the male as Harry keened and licked his wound lovingly. Gael grabbed his hair and tugged it until he tilted his head, biting into his neck as well.

Harry screamed in pleasure and pushed down to meet the male faster, the magic around them exploding outwards.The mark on their necks turned into a ornate Phoenix, their special mateship symbol.

Unique to them and whoever else would join them.

Gael grunted and pulled out to flip the teen around, Harry was suddenly overheated and it was only getting worse. Gael thrusted back in, his hand resting between the joints of his wings. Making Harry screamed in pleasure at the surprisingly sensitive spot, Gael went at a merciless pace compared to before.

* * *

 

Harry groaned tiredly as Gael pulled him to rest against him, they'd the been having non-stop sex until the next morning. Until Harry's temperature had gone down for now. Gael kissed his shoulder lovingly and swept a hand down his stomach “How are you feeling?” Harry groaned again, this time more playfully. The man rolled his eyes and kissed his neck before whispering soothingly “Get some sleep while you can love.”

The teen nodded and snuggled back into the male, giggling when the male groaned at the feeling of him. It was only an hour or so before Harry was woken up feeling terribly over heated. He turned onto his back and writhed uncomfortably before gasping as Gael placed a hand on his side. Quickly flipping over and straddling him, grinding sensually against him as he whimpered in need.

Gael lifted him up and lowered him down onto his already hard cock, Harry groaned happily and threw his head back. Letting his mate control the pace as he slid him up and down on himself until he got inpatient, throwing the teen down beside him before thrusting back into him. Setting up a brutal pace as he kissed the teen hard.

Harry gave a gurgled moan at the feeling and wrapped his legs around the male's waist to keep them connected.

Gael moaned happily as the teen scratched his back, the raven haired male was soon screaming in pleasure as he prostate was hit repeatedly. Harry clutched at his shoulders helplessly as he was hit with wave after wave of pleasure until his orgasm hit him hard. Making the teen’s vision go white for a second, when he came back to his senses Gael bit down on his Mark.

Harry yelled loudly in pleasure and whimpered as he writhed with the feeling of the male still thrusting into him. Gael kept up the brutal pace until the teen had orgasmed again, running a hand over the mess on his stomach before licking it slowly.

The teen groaned and pulled his lover back down for a long, deep kiss. Moaning at the taste of his own cum on the male's tongue.

Gael pinned the smaller male to the bed and growled out, his voice rough from deep throating the teen earlier “Again.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long!  
> This chapter is dedicated to libraryrocker, thank you so very much for being awesome!

Chapter 9: Sickness

 

Harry awoke with a groan before whimpering in pain as he tried to move, his wings twitching with the feeling. Gael seemed to materialize to his side, crouching down next to the bed from where he'd been up and about already.

Gael gently cupped his cheek and said softly "Good morning Love.." He picked the teen up "Let's get you in a nice relaxing bath." Harry whimpered again, his muscles protesting against the movement. His dominant whispered an apology and held him easily with one arm while he adjusted the water with his other.

Without meaning to a soft trill escaped the teen at the show of strength and the man chuckled.

Harry blushed but still smiled and nuzzled his jaw, Gael smiled and playfully nuzzled him back. While they waited for the bath to fill they cuddled and loved on each other, Gael was a bit perplexed by the teen's attitude but didn't think anything of it. He could just have better control of his Neorn than Gael originally thought.

Gael lowered the teen into the tub carefully and pressed a kiss to his lips before getting up to finish up their dinner. The teen has been asleep for nearly two days now. Needing to recover from his first pseudo-heat longer.

Harry sighed happily as the water worked his tense muscles loose, the teen closed his eyes and stretched out his wings. Accidentally knocking over a few bottles in the process. Gael shook his head with a chuckle as he left.

* * *

 

It was nearly an hour later before Harry got out of the bath, wrapped up in a fluffy towel with his wings pressed close to his back. Gael chuckled at the cute scene of him waddling slowly out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around him for warmth. He stood and set his book down before sweeping the teen up in a hug, Harry trilled happily at the affection and snuggled into him for warmth. Gael felt like this was a bit surreal, having Harry so happy and loving after he failed to give him a hatchling.

And as much as he would love to have a clutch of children he didn’t want Harry to be pregnant, it was incredibly dangerous for him to be pregnant with only one mate.

Gael kissed Harry on the forehead as he tried to shake such thoughts from his head, he then set his lover down on the ground next to the fresh deer he had hunted down earlier. 

Harry was quick to crouch down next to the carcass but as soon as the smell of blood hit his nose he felt like he was going to throw up and was nearly sent running back to the bathroom. His mate frowned worriedly and knelt down next to him as the teen gagged and scrambled back away from the meat. “Love? What’s wrong?” Harry lifted the towel to block his nose from the offensive smell “I don’t know… It smells… wrong though.” Gael’s eyes widened at the response and he tried to think of other reasons he could be rejecting fresh meat.

He picked to teen up again before he could actually start throwing up and moved him over to the couch, running a hand through his hair as he said "Don't worry about it Love. I'll cook you something okay?" Harry shook his head and moved to stand "No let me cook. Or at least help." Gael rose an eyebrow at him and said teasingly to ease him "How about you get dressed for the day instead? Unless this is an invitation?~" Harry looked down and blushed darkly before mumbling a response as he dashed away "SorryI'llJustDoThatNow!"

The teen came back a few minutes later, a fresh blush on his face at the suggestive and teasing look on Gael's face. 

* * *

 

Gael sighed tiredly as he stepped away from the floo, Harry frowned worriedly and looked over from his spot on the couch. It was a little over a week since their bonding and the teen was starting to feel more drained, he was blaming it on all the extra credit work he's done and the late nights with Gael.

"What's wrong?"

The tall man stretched from where he'd been hunched over to talk into the fireplace and answered "Dumbledore just reminded me that I still have to get all my work done. And soon. I'm sorry Love, but I'm going to be very busy for awhile. I want to get everything done now so I have free time after classes." Harry waved him off and stood up, heading over to kiss his cheek after saying "Don't worry about me. Just don't forget about me either." He joked with a light smile.

Gael wrapped his arms around the teen and pulled him closer for a proper kiss "I could never forget you."

Harry sighed contently and nuzzled his chest before they had to force themselves apart. Gael chuckled at the teasing pout on his lover's face and ruffled his hair before kissing his forehead. The ravenette watched him leave before returning to his seat on the couch, wondering what he could do with his new free time.

His mind went straight to Bill then Andrea Burke but he decided to get away from boys for a little while and opted for going out with his friends. Maybe even invite Luna over for a chat.

A few minutes later found Harry surrounded by his friends as they walked down Diagon Alley. Ron and Hermione flanking one side as Neville and Luna took the other, each of them laughing at some stupid joke he'd made. Ron tugged on his sleeve and pointed at Honeydukes "Mind if we stop for a quick look?" Harry shrugged but eyed the candy warily.

Which was not missed by Hermione who rose an eyebrow at the teen. Harry pretended not to see her though as he was dragged towards the store by his other best friend.

One step inside the store though and Harry felt like he was going to throw up, all the different smells mixing together into some nauseatingly sweet. Hermione looked concerned and hooked an arm around his "Are you okay Harry?" The teen shook his head and said "I need to wait outside. My new enhanced senses can't take all of this." Harry said, trying to convince himself more than Hermione.

His friend, thankfully, let go of his arm with a nod and said "Go on, I'll try to hurry up Ron." Harry sighed in relief and rushed outside, which didn't seem to help much as he was soon having to hurry around the corner to vomit in the alley way.

He shook lightly with the feeling of vomiting and leaned against the wall, his stomach lurching a few more times before he was able to breathe properly.

Hermione placed her hand on her hips as she rounded the corner and said exasperatedly "Just enhanced senses, huh?" Harry bit his lip as he gagged again and pressed a hand against his forehead. Hermione walked forward and wrapped an arm around his shoulder "You're sick, you idiot. Come on, let's take you to Madame Pomfrey." Harry sagged against her and cleared some tears out of his eyes with the backs of his hands "I'm sorry… I really wanted to just have a nice day out…"

Hermione rolled her eyes and kissed the top of his head "Silly, we can have a day out anytime you want. But if you're not feeling well then you need to rest." Harry smiled softly and nodded "Thank you Hermione." She smiled back before peeking her head inside the door to explain what was going on. Harry apologized to his friends but they all waved it off "Don't worry about it mate! Just get to feeling better." Ron responded mussing up his hair slightly, Harry lazily swatted his hand away before allowing Hermione to drag him back to the castle.

Hermione practically pushed him all the way to the hospital wing, afraid that he would lie about going if she didn't escort him there herself.

Harry sighed and was tempted to dead weight on her just so that she would stop pushing. Hermione smiled sheepishly when they made it to the large doors "Sorry.~ I'm just worried." Harry couldn't really see why, he probably just caught a cold or something.

The teens walked inside together, Hermione wanting to see what exactly was wrong because Neornithes weren't supposed to be able to get small sicknesses. She would know as she'd been reading everything she could get her hands on about them so that she could help Harry. When Pomfrey saw them heading in she came bustling out of her office

"Oh dear. What happened this time?"

"Harry's sick Madame Pomfrey." The healer paused and her eyebrows furrowed "Sick? But-" Hermione cut in "Yes I know, impossible." Harry frowned as he sat down on a bed "It's nothing guys. Just a cold." Hermione looked at him and said as if he were slow "Haven't you read the books? You can't get small sicknesses, Harry. It doesn't look like anything serious though…" Madame Pomfrey took over casting spells on the poor confused submissive, Harry couldn't help the growl that was ripped from his throat in response. Arms clutching around his stomach as if trying to keep the magic from reaching it, his wings flaring out angrily.

Hermione took a step back to avoid getting hit by his wings while Madame Pomfrey blinked a few times before saying "I believe I know what's going on. But you'll have to let me check Harry." The teen struggled to make himself move his arms and nodded tightly, the mediwitch slowly pulled her wand back up and pointed it at his stomach again.

* * *

 

Harry walked down the hall to Gael's office slowly, trying to wrap his head around what he's learned. When he got there however his mate looked completely tied up with work, sat at his desk and surrounded by papers. Gael glanced up and smiled however when he spotted the young submissive hiding in the doorway.

He raised an eyebrow and stood up, moving to stand in front of his desk with his arms open. "Why are you waiting out there?" Harry took the chance to cuddle with his dominant, his neorn purring happily at the contact. He, however, did find it difficult to talk.

Worried that Gael would be upset with his news.

Gael lifted him up and guided his legs to wrap around him, he kissed him a few times before asking against his lips "What's on your mind Love?" Harry shivered and kissed him hard for a few minutes, Gael blinking in shock before holding him tighter. Harry broke the kiss very reluctantly and whispered back "I went to Madame Pomfrey earlier…"

Gael moved back slightly so that he could see him better, searching his lover for any injuries as worry spread across his face. Harry pressed a hand against his chest and smiled slightly at him, pressing a few kisses to his cheeks the teen said softly. Almost as if not wanting to be heard "I'm… I'm pregnant."

Gael froze and Harry felt a bit of dread fill his stomach, he wanted this baby or babies so badly. He didn't know what he'd do if Gael rejected them. A smile drew itself across the strawberry blonde's face and he held Harry tightly against his chest "That's.. wonderful  **a stór! Iontach!** " Harry bit his lip and held onto the male tightly as well, kissing him a few times in his happiness and relief. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: Heat

 

Harry was yanked out of his peaceful dreaming by a horrible twisting then lurching in his stomach that sent him dashing for the toilet. He puked until there was nothing left then heaved some more, tears gathering in his eyes at the horrible feeling. The teen leaned heavily against the cold toilet and tried trilling for Gael, his legs and arms feeling too shaky to stand at the moment.

He waited a moment then lifted his head in confusion and tried again, a little louder this time.

Still nothing.

He crawled slowly from the bathroom and back to their bed, realizing that Gael wasn't there either he gave a whimper. The submissive pulled himself up on shaky legs and took a few deep breaths that nearly sent him back into the bathroom before walking to the main room. A whine escaped at the absence of his mate there too, the portrait opened and he spun around. Hoping that it was Gael.

Instead though Bill stood there, who looked just as surprised as him. Bill stepped forward and set down the books he'd been carrying before pressing a hand to his forehead "Did you get sick Harry? You're all pale and sweaty." Harry sighed and pressed against his hand, the cool feeling was great against his heated skin.

He'd been told that his temperature would rise to help his baby grow properly, especially if they were a Neornithes, but lately he felt like he was stuck in a furnace when he first wakes up.

Bill chuckled and pressed a kiss to his forehead once he'd moved his hand away "Let's get you laid down." Harry paused and asked as he looked around "Wait. Where is Gael.?" Bill answered as he picked him up and set him on the couch "He said he had work to do and sent me over to watch over you." Harry frowned, having hoped he didn't have to work so early. He knew why he had to work but that didn't mean he wouldn't miss waking up next to his mate in the morning.

The teen gripped the elder Wesley's shirt and curled closer to him when he tried to set him down. Being held by the male felt so right that he wasn't willing to be set down at the moment. Bill sighed then chuckled as he sat down with the male still in his arms, cuddling him close with a kiss to his forehead "Go back to bed Harry." The submissive nodded as his eyes fluttered closed, having been trying to keep them open.

When he woke up next Bill was gone again, the teen groaned and tugged off his shirt irritatedly. Having gone right back to the overbearing heat that had subsided in the arms of the dominant.

The older male walked in as he took off his pants next and blushed, turning around quickly as he knew Gael would possibly kill him if he watched. Though he was sorely tempted. Harry groaned again laid back down, pressing a hand to his sweaty forehead "Gaaaeeelll…" He practically moaned out with a slight arch, his wings spread out beautifully around him.

Bill took a deep breath to try and control his thoughts but was hit with the overwhelming scent of Harry and his arousal. The submissive whimpered for him when he caught sight of him and crawled off of the couch. Harry and Gael haven't had any sex since they learned he was pregnant and the teen was  _ craving _ it. The red head shakily turned around at the sound and gulped heavily at the sight of the mostly nude teen crawling towards him, a gently red flush traveling down his face to his pretty pink nipples.

It wasn't until the teen cried out as if in pain that he snapped out of it, all of his arousal replaced with worry. Harry sat up and tried to tug off his underwear next "H-Help.. it burns! Please… I  _ need  _ you…" Bill touched his necklace quickly and forced himself to turn away, breathing hard in a vain attempt to control himself. Harry whimpered like that also hurt him then began moaning, Bill looked back automatically at the sound. His eyes a light gold color.

The now silver eyes teen was running his hands over himself to try and cool the heat but it seemed to only do the opposite. Harry peeked a beautiful eye open before closing again with a cry as a hand wrapped around his cock, his white wings twitching and jolting with each shock of pleasure.

Bill suddenly felt himself moving and slammed the portrait closed behind him, gasping in air as he sat in the hallway for Gael. Staying on the ground to keep himself from moving as every moan he could hear through the door pushed his neorn further to the front.

Gael rounded the corner quickly only a minute or so later, a panicked look on his face. He looked at Bill as he asked hurriedly "You called? What happened?" Bill pointed towards the door and said as he forced himself to stand and start walking away "Harry needs you. Now." He then took off his necklace and instead stuffed it into a pocket, his neorn screaming at him to turn back and get the submissive.

Gael frowned in confusion as he watched the male walk off and take off their communication necklaces. He turned back to the portrait and said the password, his neorn immediately pushing to the front at the warm scent that met him. For a wild moment he thought that Harry and Bill had had sex or that Bill had taken advantage of his little mate. Then he spotted Harry.

He was still on the ground stroking himself and trembling with pleasure, frustrated tears running down his face as he couldn't seem to cum from it. The tall man knelt down quickly as he tugged off his own shirt, his wings ripping through the back from where he'd hidden them for now. Harry gasped at he was pulled into a fiery kiss and gave a sensual sound into his mouth before latching on to him.

His pregnant submissive ground against him and whimpered into his ear "Please… I ne-need you.. I want you… I need to feel you, taste you, hear you..."  

Gael growled before pulling away and yanking off the rest of his clothes. He then pressed fully against the teen and thrusted against him harshly, grinding their whole bodies together as he pinned Harry with his own. Lithe legs wrapped around his waist as the ravenette rocked up into his thrusts, chanting "Please, please, please!" Over and over again.

Gael suddenly flipped him over and kissed down his back slowly "Don't worry my love…~ I've got you  **a stór.** " 

* * *

 

Harry blinked slowly as his eyes turned emerald green, the first thing he registered was a pleasant ache in his body that made him moan softly. Then the memories came rushing back. The teen blushed brightly, remembering all the shameless begging and trying to seduce Bill. A chuckle had him very reluctantly opening his eyes, scared of seeing Bill there. Instead, though, it was his handsome mate. Who looked even more so with his skin lightly flushed and covered in a light sheen of sweat. Harry cuddled up to him and moaned again when he realized that he smelled like sex.

Gael smiled softly at him and flipped them over so that he was straddling the horny teen, Harry flushed and ran his hands up the male's chest. However Gael grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head so that they could talk without distractions. It didn't work as well as he'd hoped as he could feel his little lover become hard. "Harry. Are you feeling any better?" Harry whimpered as he realized that Gael wasn't going to do anything and bit his lip with a bright blush. Instead of answering out loud he nodded shyly.

He still felt heated though it wasn't nearly as bad and his stomach didn't even feel a bit uneasy. The teen grinned and said "Better than I have in a while." Speaking once he realized that it was true. Gael nodded and leaned down to kiss him, a string of saliva connecting them as he pulled back to say "I'm sorry. I didn't realize you'd need sex since you're so early still, the longer you're pregnant the more… horny you'll get."

Harry chuckled at hearing Gael say the word horny, the man rolled his eyes at the childish humor and rolled his hips to grind against the teen's softening length. Making it fill back up with blood as Harry moaned and tug at his hands. The red head smirked playfully and rocked against him again "Round two?~" 

* * *

 

Harry didn't see Bill until the next day, where he apologized profusely for his behavior. His face so red he felt like it would be permanently like that, Bill had simply chuckled and told him that he hadn't minded. Then proceeded to tease the poor pregnant wizard the rest of the day.

The ravenette sighed and leaned against Bill, wrapping his arms around the male's arm as he whispered softly "Would… Would you like to court me..?" He'd been getting restless waiting for the redhead to ask and finally decided to do it himself.

Bill looked at him in surprise but the teen ducked his head, rambling quickly "I know it'll be a bit weird. And we'll need to get along, all of us. B-but…" The Wesley cut him off by tilting his head back up and kissing him, pulling him into his lap and holding him tightly "I would be honored Harry."

The teen grinned and buried his hands into the male's amazing, long hair. Using it to pull him into another kiss.

After breaking for air the two just cuddled for a while, Bill taking out his wings so that they could preen each other. The redhead kissed over his face then neck, just enjoying the feeling of him against his lips and not trying to take anything further. Harry pressed a hand to his chest and blushed darkly "I… I-I'm…" He trailed off, unable to finish the sentence. Bill smirked in understanding, Gael having explained everything to him in case he needed to get him again.

He kissed the teen's cheek before saying warmly "I promise I won't push you into anything.~" Harry relaxed and nodded, leaning his head on the male's shoulder, saying simply and making Bill chuckle "I didn't mind your kisses.~" The male playfully nipped at his neck before saying with a roguish smile "As you wish.~"

They spent the rest of the afternoon cuddling and making out, waiting for Gael to get back from work. Though Harry ended up falling asleep before he could, finally feeling so content enough to rest peacefully. Bill kept him in his arms until the bigger dominant got back, he rested him gently on the couch and stood. Needing to tell Gael himself that he was going to be courting his mate. They needed to start actually getting along.

Gael rose an eyebrow at him and leaned back against the door, sensing that he had something he wanted to talk about.

Bill crossed his arms and leaned against the wall for a moment before finally saying "Harry asked me to court him." Gael's eyes widened in surprise, he expected it from Bill but not from his mate. A flare of insecurity passed through him though logically he knew that Harry needed another mate, especially now that he was pregnant.

Bill cleared his throat to catch his attention again and said as casually as he could "We need to start getting along… So I was thinking… We could go out on a date, just the two of us. To get to know each other more, I'd also like to get your permission to take Harry on a date." Gael blinked again, unsure of what to say making to dominant smirk again. Bill bowed teasingly and held out a hand for the strawberry blonde to take "Would to please do me the honor?" Gael chuckled at the undeniably handsome man and took his hand so that he could stand up straight "Of course. That's a yes to both questions by the way. I'm sure Harry would be overjoyed to go on a date.~"

They both jumped as a small voice asked "Date?" The dominants turned to see sleepy emerald eyes blink open before narrowing in on their joined hands.

Harry grinned widely and jumped up, hurrying over to wrap his arms around the both of them. So happy to see them actually being friendly instead of just tolerating each other. 


End file.
